Happy Holidays :) (Hiro Hamada x Reader)
by foreverbeautiful78
Summary: So unfortunately fanfiction has notified me that I have to take down my story, so it wont be here much longer. But! If you enjoy it and want to keep reading/possibly see a sequel, you can find it on Wattpad here /story/27610992-happy-holidays-hiro-hamada-x-reader
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am absolutely in LOVE with Big Hero 6. It is my life. And I've been inspired by numerous Hiro x Reader fanfics and I've decided I want to write my own! I've never written a Reader x fanfic before, so we will see how this turns out... Please give feedback! Hope you all enjoy :)

"Alright class, theres a kleenex box here on my front desk filled with little squares fo bubble wrap. You may each take a peace and use them to relieve some stress before we begin this years final."  
>You smiled and got up to go grab a piece for you and you table partner, Mckenna. You two had been best friends since the very first day of freshman year.<p>

_****Flashback****_

You walked into the gym full of freshman students, not knowing a single soul. You came from a Charter school that was K-8, the people at the highschool had already made their cliques in middle school, technically making you an outcast in this new community. You unenthusiastically walked over to your homeroom group in the back corner of the gym.

"Hi! I'm Mckenna!"

"Hi, I'm (Y/N)."

"Nice to meet you! You seemed kind of alone so I decided to come and talk to you!"

"Well thank you, I'm from a charter school, I don't know any of these people..."

"That's ok, we'll fight through this high school together!"

You smiled, feeling a sense of welcoming for once in your life.

_****End Of Flashback****_

Mckenna did indeed help you fight through high school, and you helped her as well. It was already the end of first semester of senior year.

You reached your hand in the kleenex box and retrieved two pieces of the genius invention. You walked backed to your seat, waving the bubble wrap and smiling at Mckenna. She smiled back as you sat down. You both giggled as you popped the bubble wrap before the menacing chemistry final ahead of you. You began to daydream of how great your winter break is going to be after this final. No grades to worry about, no school drama, and just a break from reality.

"YO! (your nickname)"

You broke out of your thoughts and looked up to see Mckenna whisper yelling at you. Mckenna was looking at you with confusion and glanced down to your final and back up at you raising your eyebrows. You realized that you were supposed to start your final five minutes ago, you must've just been staring into space...

**_*Your POV*_**

_Wow this test is actually going better than I hoped for._

I've always been good at science, but when it comes to chemistry, my skills start to diminish. I sped through the test and realized there was still 20 minutes left of class. I absolutely hate being the first one done, so I decided to take the responsibility of rechecking my answers, realizing that I actually would have missed quite a few of them. Sighing, I set down my pencil and got out of my seat, strolling up to the front and putting my test and scantron in their designated piles. I sat back down in my seat and noticed there were five minutes left until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of two weeks of freedom. I started to go back into my daydreaming as I awaited the five minutes to pass...

A loud shrill filled my ears, causing me to jump. "(Y/N) ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!" I glanced upward to see Kenna shoot out of her seat, grabbing her backpack in the process.

"OH YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" I picked up my backpack and we quickly exited the classroom. I gave Kenna a high five and we giddily skipped through the crowded hallways of the school. Once we reached the outdoors, I realized that it was significantly colder outside, gray clouds had moved over the city threatening to snow. I clenched my arms together and booked it to Mckennas car in the front row of the student parking lot. We both hopped in shivering from the cold outside air.

"ACTIVATE THE BUTT WARMERS!"I exclaimed and we both laughed. I swiftly plugged in my jams and chose "You and I" by Da Tweekaz (if you like techno, check it out). Mckenna sped out of the parking lot, trying to beat the other sleepy highschoolers that would soon be heading to Starbucks to get some delicious coffee. This wasn't for our sleepiness though. This was for celebration.

_***Narrator POV***_

"You fist pump through the sun roof(even though its 20 degrees) dancing to the music blasting through the car's blown out speakers. Kenna followed suit and you both look like flailing children. You watched as it began to snow lightly, topping off the perfect beginning of the holiday break. Mckenna pulled in to the Starbucks parking lot, taking a hard left and making you crash into the closed window on your right. You love Mckenna, but her driving was questionable.

She parked the car and you struggled to get out of the short vehicle. You slowly made your way out and you met Mckenna at the front of the car. "Race you inside! Im buying!" She exclaimed. She always insists on buying your food and usually she wins. But this time, you were determined to beat her. You quickly ran to the door of the cafe and flung the it open. Panting, you enter the delicious aroma filled coffee shop. You smirked as you turned around to find Kenna behind you.

"I win, ill buy." You smiled slyly. Kenna just huffed and rolled her eyes in defeat.

You walked up to the front counter to give your order, "Ill have 2 grande peppermint mochas please," you told the barista.

"Alright thatll be $8.54." You handed the lady the money and walked over to the corner counter to wait for your delicious holiday treat. A few minutes later, the barista called, "Two peppermint mochas for (Y/N)!" You excitedly grabbed the two drinks and handed one to Kenna, who gave you a playful glare. You smiled at her, showing your teeth in a childish fashion. You walked over to an empty set of lounge chairs and sipped your coffee, enjoying the holiday vibe. You and your best friend began to chat about how great your break was going to be and going over each of your plans.

You continued to talk for a good 20 more minutes and then you were ready to leave.

"Hey Kenna, should we head out?"

"Yeah sure (Y/N)! Its starting to get super busy here."

We made our way through the crowd of people and to the entrance of the coffee shop. Just as you approached the door, you got wacked in the face by the large glass square.

"Ow."

It had smacked your right in the forhead. You started to rub your face to ease the pain.

"Oh im so sorry!"

"Watch where your goin next time."

You looked up to see a boy with a head of crazy, black soft-looking hair. Your gaze met his big brown doe eyes and you froze.

"I-I'm sorry" he said again with a hint of a blush and looking down.

You smiled at him, "Not a problem, it happens all the time."

"What's your name?" He casually asked, ignoring the fact he just smacked you in the face with a door.

"(Y/N)(L/N). And yours?"

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

You shook his hand making him blush once again.

"Nice meeting you! See ya around Hiro!"

He just smiled and waved as you walked out of the coffee shop with a hint of a blush on your face as well, and it wasn't from the cold. You got into the car where Kenna was waiting for you.

"Who was that?" She asked while smirking at you, her eyes wide. You looked down smiling.

"That, was Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! You and Hiro have now met! ㈴7 What will happen next? br /Please let me know what you think! Please!

Thanks!  
>I promise the next chapter will be better!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****Your POV****

"Hiro? Well thats a cute name. It would definitely go well with (Y/N)..." Mckenna teased as we set off to go home.

"Wha-What are you talking about?! He's some kid I ran in to at a coffee shop, I'll probably never see him again." I shrugged looking out the window at the beautiful winter snow storm. It had picked up quite a bit.

"Hey, you never know. Sometimes things are meant to be. You guys had some kind of deep connection going on. It was adorable." Mckenna smiled at me. I cracked a small smile at that, reminiscing on his beautiful milk choclatey eyes. _Maybe she's right... _I thought as we pulled in to my driveway

I got out of her short Buick and ran over to the driver's side of the car. She rolled down her window and I gave her the best window hug I possibly could, though they are always awkward. I said goodbye and thanked her for the ride as I waved and walked backwards into my garage. Once she drove away, I turned on my heel and ran inside, slapping the garage door button with my gloved hand on my way in.

"Woo!" I exclaimed walking into the entryway. Not only because I had victoriously battled through first semester, but also because I was freezing cold. I ran up the stairs and put my school stuff in my cluttered closet, I wouldn't need it for a couple weeks anyways. I filed through my overfull drawers and pulled out a black pair of sweat pants and my fluffy (F/C) hoodie. _Perfect.__  
><em>

It was time to get this party started. I walked down the skinny hallway and down the stairs. The railings were wrapped in green garland and adorned with brilliant white lights. I inhaled the feel (Yes its possible.) of Christmas and continued on in to the family room. I flicked the light switch over by our interestingly sized picture of a sea scape, illuminating the 9 foot Christmas tree in the our family room. Hundreds of little lights turned on, causing the gloomy room to light up in an instant. I flicked on the fire place and moseyed to the kitchen to start up a mug of hot chocolate. ***Ding!*** "Yes!" I said putting my hand in a fist and moving my arm in a downward motion, causing me to elbow my self in the hip. "Ow." I giggled.

I then walked back to the miraculously lit family room and turned on the TV. I flipped to ABC Family and noticed National Lampoons Christmas Vacation was playing. I decided to watch the hilarious movie whilst enjoying my scrumptious hot chocolate. Snow continued to blow in large flurrys outside, completing the Christmas feel.

*****After the Movie Ends*****

"Only 5 o'clock? Dang."

I got up off the couch, leaving a nice warm imprint where I sat. Rufus, my bassethound, decided to take his chance and jumped on the couch only to fall asleep in seconds where I was just sitting. _Silly dog..._ I shook my head and walked to the TV to turn off the power. I decided that since it was still somewhat light outside, I'd go for a stroll on the streets of San Fransokyo. I flicked off the fireplace and the Christmas tree and put on a pair of snow boots. Since it was snowing, I bundled up in my winter coat and grabbed a hat, a scarf, and a pair of gloves.

A nice walk in the fresh air was just what I needed. I simmered down and began to relax as the soft snow continued to fall and Christmas tunes played throughout the entire city. Dozens of shops were covered in lights, their doors holding wreaths as signs of cheer. My peaceful strolling continued until I heard footsteps coming closer from around the corner.

But this wasn't an average pace of footsteps, it was almost panicked. I continued to walk down the street a little faster. Just as I was passing the cross street where the footsteps were coming from, a force collided in to me, pushing me back and almost making me topple over.

_****Narator POW****_

"Agh! I'm so sorry!" you heard a familiar voice say. You looked up to see the same boy who hit you earlier in the day."(Y/N)?!" He immediately blushed.

"Hiro?! We've got to stop meeting like this!" You both laughed.

"Your gonna get it boy!" you heard from down the street Hiro was running from.

He instantly snapped out of the happy moment and turned around frantically.

"Crud, we've gotta go!" Hiro grabbed your hand and pulled you in the direction towards your house where you previously were walking. _Well I guess I'll get home faster._

Once you were out of sight of the crooks that were after Hiro, you both slowed down. You were so busy outrunning the thugs that you failed to realize Hiro's hand was connected to yours. A tingle went up your arm and you blushed. Just then, Hiro also realized that your hands were still connected. His face went pink and he let go of you, moving his hand to nervously scratch the back of his neck.

"What on earth was that all about?!" you asked.

"Umm... Long story. Want to come to my Aunt Cass' cafe and I can tell you about it?" he ran a hand through his black locks and smiled.

"I don't see why not!" you accepted. Your parents were out of town till the morning so you had the house to yourself anyways. You'd be bored out of your mind.

On your way to the cafe, you both made small talk.

"So what kind of things are you interested in?" Hiro asked you.

"I'm super artsy. So I make alot of art and play music most of the time. (sorry reader if this isnt you! Just go with it :).) It keeps me out of trouble." you smirked at him. "What about you?"

"I'm all robotics and engineering. My inventions though... those are what get me in trouble." He gave you a playful smile, showing the gap in the front of his teeth.

"Ah, so your story will be an interesting one then!" he nodded his head in agreement. "Thats really cool though. That your in to robotics I mean. Ive always been really interested in that kind of stuff, I just don't know how to do any of it!" You dramatically flung your arms in the air.

He giggled a little at your dramatic motion, causing you to flush a light shade of pink. Luckily it was dark enough outside so he couldn't notice.

"Well if your interested, you could always come hang out at the nerd lab with me and I can teach you a few things!"

"That, would be amazing." you smiled at the thought. You could already tell that you'd be amazing friends, if not more... _What?! Don't you dare do this to me heart, I've only just met him._

He grinned even wider as you accepted his offer. Just at the end of the conversation, you reached Aunt Cass' Lucky Cat Cafe.

"Here we are!" Hiro exclaimed as he held the door of the cafe open for you.

"Now its time to explain yourself!" You smirked.

He nodded, "Alright, well..."

Until the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading! Im sick today so I was able to upload another chapter :D But I wont be able to upload as often once I go back to school tomorrow... Finals are coming up in a couple of weeks. But I will most definitely try to upload every weekend!

Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks!

**_~foreverbeautiful78_**


	3. Chapter 3

******Narrator POV******

You entered the cafe and began to remove your winter garments. You put your gloves in your coat pockets and hung the coat up on one of the hooks on the wall, keeping the scarf and hat snug on your head and shoulders. Hiro led you to his favorite booth in the back of the cafe. It was close to the "house" and out of the way of customers. You both scooted into the booth on opposite sides.

"Ok Hiro, time to explain yourself."

"Alright, well... I was enjoying the snow as I was walking home from a bot fight, when I heard a distressed voice. As I got closer to the situation, I realized that the cry came from a woman who was being attacked in some way. So I went down to the alleyway where this was all happening and slowly peeked around the corner, seeing a fairly young lady being mugged by a bunch of thugs. I quickly walked the opposite direction of the danger, but I got this gut feeling in my stomach that I needed to do something to help.

So I spun on my heel and reapproached the scene. I pulled out Megabot, my robot, and changed my controller modifications to expand the panel of switches. Using the extra controls, I sent Megabot into the danger zone and used him as a distraction to get the guys away from the lady. It worked...Too well...

They noticed that I, a little 16 year old kid, was messing with them and they began to chase after me. I luckily had a headstart in front of them. After about 2 or 3 blocks of running, thats when I accidently plowed in to you..."

"You just had to play hero, didn't cha Hiro?" you teased. He glared at you, making you chuckle. "Sorry I had to... But I'm glad your ok. That could have been a really dangerous situation Hiro, You need to be careful."

He nodded his head, "but then I wouldn't have run in to you." He grinned and you felt shy all of the sudden, making you look down at your feet smiling.

"You're sweet Hiro." You looked back up at him, "I should really get going though before it gets too late." You gave him a sad face.

He noticed the time, "(Y/N), its already 11!" He gave you a worried look.

You pulled out your phone and realized that it was indeed 11 o'clock. _Crap. _You returned Hiro's worried look.

"There's no way I'm letting you go out there by yourself. Either I'll walk you home or your parents need to come pick you up." Hiro insisted.

"My parents are actually out of town till tomorrow... Im home alone for the night."

"Ok I'll walk you home then!"

"No no no, I'll be ok, really." You said, knowing the dangers of walking the streets of SanFransokyo this late. "No need for me to take up your time."

"(Y/N), its not safe out there. Either I walk you home, or your not going anywhere."

"Theres no need for you to waste your time walking me home! I'm fine I promise!"

"Alright, looks like your stuck here for the night! Come on, follow me."

You paused reluctantly as he walked through the back doorway and up the stairs to his living quarters. _I only just met him today... Is this a good idea? _you pondered. You considered the fact that if you decided to defy his orders and head home, he would most likely come after you.

"Yo (Y/N), you comin?!" you saw Hiro's head peeking through railing slits at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah I guess so!" you responded, beginning your treck up the stairs. He was waiting for you at the top. He then began to walk in the direction of his family room. As you followed, you noticed all of the cute framed pictures of Hiro and his small family hanging on the walls of the house. Smiling, you sat down on the couch next to Hiro.

"Hey I forgot to ask, what school do you go to (Y/N)?" he questioned.

"I'm a senior at San Fransokyo High. Where do you go?"

"Same here!"

"Wait, I thought you said you were 16... Wouldn't that make you a junior?"

"I uh... Tested out of my freshman year of high school." he casually explained.

"Dang, you must be really smart Hiro."

He smiled, "Things just seem to naturally make sense to me. Its a gift really."

You nodded your head in agreement.

"Well I believe since its the first night of winter break, we should bust out the video games." Hiro suggested.

"Yes! What games have you got?"

"I actually just got the new Super Smash Bros. We can try that out?"

"Im in!"

Hiro opened his new game as he walked over to the Wii U sitting next to the TV. He inserted the disc and picked up two of the wii remotes placed next to the console. He came back over to the couch and handed you a controller.

"It's on Hiro!" you exclaimed.

"Your goin down!" he smirked.

You and Hiro played Super Smash Bros for a couple of hours, contuining to banter back and forth. You played one last game and decided that it was time to head to bed. Hiro got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Yawning, you placed the wii remote back in its rightful place and headed back to the couch. Your eyelids started to get heavy and you began to drift off on the arm of the couch.

"(Y/N)?" you faintly heard as you felt a hand touch your shoulder. Hiro began to gently shake you back and forth to wake you up. "Hey, lets head to bed." he said softly. You yawned once again and groggily stood up from the couch. He guided you up another flight of stairs in to a room containing several robotic figures and decorations. A computer surrounded in equipment sat on a desk in the corner of the room. It must be a workbench of somekind.

"Here is my room (Y/N), I'll sleep on the couch downstairs and you can sleep in my bed for the night." he continued to use a soft voice.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch Hiro, I don't need to take your bed. Your already nice enough to let me crash in your house for the night." you tiredly fought.

"I am sleeping on the couch tonight, your just giong to have to deal with it." he gave you a tired smile. "Goodnight (Y/N)."

"Goodnight Hiro..." before you could protest, Hiro exited the room, quickly glancing behind him one more time before he made his way out the door.

**Yay! I have successfully posted another chapter just before the weekend has ended!**

**I saw Big Hero 6 for the 5th time today with my bestie... That movie came out a month ago from today! :O So we saw it in 3D. And it was just beautiful *sighs* anyways...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! Lots of dialogue. Which is apparently harder to write than you would think. Please let me know what you think! :D**

**~foreverbeautiful78**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Narrator POV*****

The next morning, you woke up to sunlight streaming through the small window above Hiro's computer. You looked over at the clock on his desk and it read "7:28AM". You groaned, today was a chance for you to finally sleep in! Stupid sunlight. Rolling out of bed, you pondered if you should go downstairs or wait a bit. Who knew if Hiro was awake yet or not. You didn't want to awkardly creep around his house while he was asleep. You decided to exit Hiro's room and quietly walk across the hallway to the bathroom, listening for any sounds coming from downstairs. You heard pretty much nothing but Hiro's cat roaming through the house. You left the bathroom and-

-"BOO!" you jumped a foot off the ground in the opposite direction of the noise and ended up landing your butt on the floor. You looked up to see none other than Mr. Hiro Hamada whom you assumed was still asleep. He chuckled and reached his hand out to help you up. You scowled and pushed his hand away, your heart was still racing. You got off the floor and punched him in the arm.

"You scared me!"

"I'm sorry!" He smiled, "That was pretty funny though.."

"Ha ha. Very funny." You said in monotone, trying not to crack a smile. He looked at you with a contorted pouty face, resulting in you caving in to laughter. Hiro laughed along with you.

"Why on earth are you up anyway?" you asked Hiro.

"I've been up since four... I couldn't sleep."

"Is everything ok?" He hestitated for a moment before reluctantly replying "Yes." You decided not to push the subject further.

"Are you hungry? We can grab a couple pastries from the cafe if you'd like."

"Food sounds great now that I've spent all of my energy on being freaked out by some noob." you looked at Hiro with a playful glare. He just smirked.

You both went down to the Lucky Cat Cafe and retrieved a few tasty looking treats from the display case. Hiro then lead you back to the family room where you watched some morning television. Once you finished your breakfast, Hiro kindly took your trash to the kitchen to dispose of it. He entered the family room once again and plopped back down on the sofa.

"I should probably be heading out now. I need to change my clothes (you slept in yesterday's) and my parents are going to be back by noon." you stated.

"Okay, it should be safe out there now. But just to be sure, let me walk you home."

"Hiro, you don't have to-"

"(Y/N), its fine, I'm offering. Dont worry about wasting my time, there's nothing else I'd rather do right now." He had a hint of a blush on his face.

"Well if you insist," you smiled and felt a blush coming on.

On the way to your house, you and Hiro made small talk. The cafe happened to only be five blocks away from where you lived.

"That was fun Hiro, thank you for letting me stay at your place last night."

"It's no problem, anything to keep you safe," he grinned.

"Do you maybe want to hang later?" you timidly asked, afraid of Hiro saying no.

"Um... I do, but I'll be working on a project at the lab later."

"Aren't we on break?" you questioned.

"This project is just for fun. Maybe you can swing by and help me out? You did say wanted to learn how this stuff works." He smiled at you.

"You make a good point. When should I meet you?"

"Ill be heading there around 5pm tonight. I actually have to walk past your house to get there, so I'll just meet you right out here and we can walk there together."

"Alright, I can't wait!" You smiled. You exchanged numbers in case any of the plans happened to change(yeah thats the reason). You both waved goodbye and Hiro started to head in the opposite direction. You walked in to your house and started to get ready for the day.

**Hey Guys!**

**Im really sorry for the late update! Finals happened all week and we finally finished today! And also sorry this chapter is a little short. I wanted to end it before (Y/N) and Hiro go to the lab. Plus its 3am, and I just really wanted to update today...**

**But anyway...**

**Does anyone have an idea on why Hiro woke up at 4am? :O The reason for that will show up within the next couple of chapters.**

**Im hoping to update every day now that Im on winter break (Dont count on that though since I also have a job...) But yeah... **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please vote and leave a comment! I enjoy feedback to the max!**

**~foreverbeautiful78**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Your POV*****

I shut the front door behind me and sighed contentedly. That was completely unexpected, I honeslty never thought I would see Hiro again. I never thought I'd be so happy to have someone plow straight in to me. I walked through the entry way and into the kitchen where I was welcomed by none other than my lazy basset hound. His eyes bulged out of his head with happiness as I approached him and gave him a quick pat on the head. I decided it was probably a good idea to let him out and slid open the glass door behing me. He immediately fled the kitchen and ran outside. _Oops, forgot to let him out before I left yesterday._

I exited the kitchen and took in the sights of Christmas lying about the house. The lights were left on over night, but the cloudy overcast sky was still dark enough to be illuminated by them. I continued on my way up the stairs and down the hallway adorned with family pictures. Their smiles seemed to reflect my own as I passed by. I then walked into my room, greeted by tons of random posters and un-matching furniture. I went over to my walk in closet and pulled out a new outfit for the day and quickly layed them down on my bed. I spun on my heel and skipped over to the bathroom to take a shower and wash away the accumulated sweat from the eventful night before.

Time seemed to slowly drag on as I went about my usual daily routine. I was just too excited to go to Hiro's lab and see what exactly he was working on. This was finally my oppurtunity to learn some things about mechanics and such.

"(Y/N)! We're back!" my dad yelled from downstairs. _Wow, also completely forgot parents existed._

I ran downstairs and gave my dad a hug. "Hey dad! How was your guys' trip?"

"Wonderful, I wish you could've come with us though! Those darn finals."

"Thats ok dad, I still had fun at home." A smile tugged at the corner of my lips at the thought of my encounter with Hiro. I conversed with my mother as she walked in from the garage, and then I returned back upstairs to my room. I needed a way to pass the time. My eyes looked about the room and eventually landed on my drawing table. I pulled out my sketchpad and a pencil and began to create a winter landscape on the page. Christmas was only five days away, it was time to enhance the Christmas spirit. A couple hours later, I got up out of my seat to admire my work. I was snapped out of my observation by the ringing of the doorbell. _Who... Oh gosh_. I completely forgot to keep track of time. Hiro was at the door waiting! I swiftly pivoted on my foot and threw my pencil on my computer desk on my way out of the small bedroom.

"ILL GET IT!" I yelled throughout the house, scrambling to the doorway. Panting, I opened the door to a grinning Hiro, his adorable gap showing through his teeth. I smiled in an effort to hide my mixed excitement and nervousness.

"(Y/N), whos at the door?" my mom approached the doorway. She looked over at Hiro and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. (L/N), Im Hiro Hamada." he held out his hand for my mom to shake.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Mr. Hamada!" she shook his hand and turned to me smiling. "Have fun guys!" She turned around and winked at me, luckily Hiro didn't notice.

*****Narrator POV*****

You then walked out the door and normally greeted Hiro.

"You know, I didn't even tell my parents our plans... She kinda just pushed me out of there." you giggled walking down the porch steps. Your mom would probably soon realize that she had no idea where her kid was going. Comforting.

"You should probably text her to reassure her that I'm not a serial killer," he chuckled.

"Or ARE you?!"

You widened your eyes and stared at him for a couple of seconds before you jokingly sprinted down the street. You glanced over your shoulder to see Hiro gaining on you more and more with each stride, his mess of hair flying about in the wind. You squealed and tried to run faster, only to be met by Hiro's hand grabbing your shoulder and pulling you around into his chest, halting you to a stop. You both looked at each other and time froze for a just moment before you both burst out into a fit of laughter. Hiro let you out of his embrace and you both began to walk, yet again, to the lab.

"Wow, there's actually not much farther to go. Its just right up this path. Running really gets us places doesn't it?"

"I suppose so!" you replied. You glanced at Hiro and noticed how messy his hair was after that run. It was pretty disoriented before, but now it was just out of control. You stifled a giggle.

"What?" he looked at you confused.

You pointed at him, "your hair is more insane than usual." Hiro ran his hands through his jet black spikes and tried to fix them the best he could. "It looks fine Hiro, don't worry about it." You blushed. He sent you a thankful smile as you approached what appeared to be Hiro's lab.

"We have arrived!"

"Wait...This is the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, I thought you said it was your lab?"

"It is... Well partially. Its my brother Tadashi's college lab, but he's letting me use it while hes out of town. He gets back to San Fransokyo tomorrow, you can meet him then! " Hiro exclaimed.

"Sounds great!" you responded. An excitement shone in Hiro's eyes as he talked about his big brother. They must be really close.

The two of you walked in to the front doors of the school and down a never ending corridor. Hiro opened a door on the left and held it open for you. You thanked him and walked through into "his" lab.

"Why is it so empty?" you asked.

"Most of these guys aren't able to work on their inventions until late because of their classes. So this is the best time for me to come in without being in anyones way." Hiro explained.

"Ah, that makes sense. So which station is yours?"

"Follow me."

Hiro led you through a maze of stations cluttered with tools and prototypes until you reached a room at the back of the lab. He held the door open once again and you walked into the space filled with boxes and gadgets and tools and schematics.

"Wow." you breathed. Hiro smiled at your reaction, excited to begin finishing his project with your help.

**OMG IM SO SORRY. Another filler chapter. I know I was going to put them in the lab right after the last chapter... But Im not a fan of time skips... And sorry this one is also a little shorters than my first few chapters, but its not terribly shorter.**

**Thank you for those who have read and liked this story! Ive almost reached 600 reads, thats pretty awesome. **

**Please comment, vote, and give me any kind of feedback! I would really like to know what you guys think of this story!**

**Sorry If this is not the best writting, but its 1am and I had an 8 hour shift today... Ive been tired since I woke up at 7am this morning. **

**And also, I would like to thank my Bestie for not judging me through this story or anything I do for that matter. She supports me in everything I do no matter how weird it is. You know who you are :)**

**And yeah... You guys ROCK.**

**~foreverbeautiful78**


	6. Chapter 6

******Narrator POV*******

You fully stepped into the room and slowly turned 360 degrees, admiring every inch of the place.

"Hiro... This is amazing."

"Thank you. Most of this is Tadashi's work. Pretty incredible huh?"

"No kidding."

"Here, come over here. This is my mini work desk in the corner." Hiro led me to his area and pulled his swivel chair over, patting the seat for me to sit on it. He rummaged through a pile on his desk and took out some kind of blueprint.

"This is what I'm currently working on." He unrolled the blueprint revealing a complex schemetic.

"Wow. What exactly is it?"

"So its basically an upgraded motorcycle helmet for Tadashi. What you see here is just the folded portion. This button right here," he pointed at the blueprint, "causes a thin layer of carbon fiber to unravel and structure itself along a gallium and indium alloy that hardens when exposed to air."

You nodded your head as he pointed at another area of the paper, "when its unfolded and in the shape of a helmet, you can flip this switch which emits a neon light strip across the top of the eye mask. Theres a tiny projector that sits at the base of the neon light, which will allow Tadashi to see maps of roadways around him."

He pulled out another schematic,"when he wants to refold it, this button over here emits a heat that is slightly higher than room temperature, causing the metal to recoil along with the carbon fiber."

You sat there speechless.

After a moment, you spoke, "Hiro, this is impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it, check out what I've already got." He smirked as a pulled out his invention. "All I have to do is add the neon light strip and the projection lens."

"Unbelieveable." You admired the helmet as you inspected it. "Tadashi is going to absolutely love this!"

"Thanks." He blushed. "Alright, lets get to work. I need to finish this and clean up before tomorrow, it's his Christmas present so it has to look like I was never in here."

You smiled, "lets do it! What would you like me to specifically do?"

Hiro looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful face before responding, "I'll have you hand me tools when I need them. That way it goes a bit quicker and I'll be able to show you the steps of my work." He began to pull out his box of equipment and tools and placed them on a table across the room from his small desk. He proceeded to clear a spot for the helmet and sat down on the swivel chair that you previously were seated upon.

An attentiveness washed over you as you began to focus on Hiro's intricate work.

"(Y/N) would you find me the soldering iron?"

You quickly went over to the box and began to dig through it. "This right?" you held up a metal pointed tool with plastic handle. It looked almost like a curling iron.

"That's the one!" you went back over to Hiro and handed him the device. "These are used mostly for heating small portions of metal in order to adhere them to other pieces." He turned on the gadget and held the tip against the extended portion of the neon light fixure for a couple of seconds and then pressed the heated object against the designated area of the helmet.

"Good to go! Now for the last thing." He picked up the small projecter piece, "could you get me a monkey wrench and a small square screwdriver?"

You moved back over to the disheveled equipment and rummaged through, picking out the tools Hiro asked for. "Here ya go!"

"This monkey wrench is too big silly!" He ruffled your hair, "its got to fit this socket." He pointed at his tiny projector piece.

Your face flushed as you returned the monkey wrench to its place and pulled out the right size. "Ok, this should work!"

"Ahh yes! Much better!" He gave you a sweet reassuring smile, causing butterflies to swirl in your stomach.

"So now we should be able to finish attaching this piece with our tiny square screw driver. Just tighten it right here, and..." Hiro spun to face you with the helmet in his hand. "Violá!" He beamed proudly. "The moment of truth..." He gently pressed the button and you both watched it re-fold magically before your eyes.

You smiled and turned, about to raise your hand to give him a high five but instead was welcomed by Hiro's embrace. "We did it (Y/N)!" He exclaimed.

"No, " you placed your hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye, "you did it Hiro." You grinned, blushing in the process. His face turned pink as well. He turned to pick up his contraption in effort to hide his colored cheeks.

"Thank you for your help (Y/N)."

"Not a problem! Now lets get this place cleaned up so we can keep this surprise a secret."

Hiro began to put back his equipment as you wiped everything down and removed any evidence of his work.

"Good work!" you high-fived Hiro.

You left just as the other students were beginning to file in to work on their own projects. Luckily, the gadget was small enough that Hiro was able to place it in his pocket to avoid questions from the others. By the time you exited the building, it was 7:30 and dark in San Fransokyo. You and Hiro walked back to his aunt's cafe in a comfortable silence.

A wonderful aroma of coffee and pastries wafted through the door as Hiro opened it. He held it open for you before entering himself.

"Hey Aunt Cass! We're back!" He stated walking behind the counter. You politely paused in front of the counter. Hiro motioned for you to follow him, showing it was ok for you to enter.

You followed as he walked back in to the kitchen where Aunt Cass was preparing more baked goods.

"I'm going to walk (Y/N) home real quick since its dark! Ill be back soon!"

"Ok dear, be careful!"

"We will!" he smiled and departed the cooking space. You waved at Aunt Cass before exiting as well.

Just as you were about to leave, a tall broad shouldered man walked into the cafe. He wore an SFIT cap and was carrying a large bag.

"Tadashi?" I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow!"

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I had to figure out what Hiro was going to build. I wanted it to be something cool but not from the movie, so I think the helmet fits that criteria! **

**Thank you all so much for reading this story! Im almost at 1000 reads! :D **

**And Merry Christmas! Im a couple hours late but oh well! Did you guys get anything awesome?! **

**Thanks again for reading! Please vote, comment, and provide feedback! Its greatly appreciated and I really would love to see what you guys think of this story! :D Hope its not boring...!**

**~foreverbeautiful78**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Still Narrator POV*****

Hiro ran up to his brother and gave him a big hug. Tadashi ruffled his hair and put down his bag to return the embrace.

"I was able to get an earlier flight that was cheaper. I wanted to surprise you guys!" Just then Aunt Cass walked out.

"Tadashi!" Her eyes brightened and she went over to scoop both him and Hiro into a hug. "Its so good to see you! How was your week at the Robotics Convention?"

"It was great. There was some amazing inventions this year, maybe you can come with me next year Hiro." He gave Hiro a warm smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweet!" Hiro fist pumped the air. You stood quietly in the background, enjoying watching the family reunion. "Oh! Tadashi, this here is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is my brother Tadashi."

"Its nice to meet you Tadashi! Ive heard some awesome things about you!" You shook his hand.  
>"Its nice to meet you too (YN)." He winked at Hiro. Hiro blushed and look down. You noticed and blushed as well. "Well Im going to go put this stuff up in our room and then we can hang for a bit." He said to Hiro. He nodded and Tadashi went on his way up the stairs.

"Would you like to stay and hang out with us for a bit?" Hiro asked.

"I dont see why not," you smiled, "we should probably do something with that though..." you pointed at Hiro's pocket.

"Right... Umm..." He looked around the room in search of a place to keep it. He couldn't leave it in his room, Tadashi would notice. "Lets see if Aunt Cass has any wrapping paper down here, then we can just put it under the tree."

You gave him a thumbs up as you both began to search through the main floor. "Ah! Here we are." Hiro took the device out of his pocket and layed it on the paper before him, wrapping it and then taping it up. He took out a tag and wrote:

To:Tadashi From: Hiro and (Y/N)

"But you did all that work! I shouldn't take credit for it!" you began to argue.

"But you also helped me and we worked on it together, so therefore I must give you some credit!" He walked away in the direction of the tree so you wouldn't argue anymore. He placed it under just as Tadashi came down the stairs.

"You guys want to play some Super Smash?" He questioned.

You smirked at Hiro, "I will win again!"

He playfully pushed you, "I won last time!"

"Pff... Then I guess this is a rematch!" You claimed.

"Ill take that as a yes..." You both ran over to the game console ready to battle as Tadashi casually sat down on the couch, smiling at your antics. The game started up and you and Hiro rushed over to the couch and quickly sat down. "And it begins..." Tadashi spoke as he clicked 'Smash!'.

The next hour was filled with the three of you brawling and yelling as you battled.

"I better head home..." you said as you read the clock reading 9:12. Your parents were probably going to get worried soon. Hiro powered down the game.

"Hiro you can take my moped to take (Y/N) home if you'd like." Tadashi offered.

"Really? Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yup!" He gave a sly smile withdrawing the keys from his pocket and throwing them at Hiro. "Be safe!"

I put on my (F/C) hoodie as we walked towards the door of the cafe.

"Thank you! We'll be careful!" Hiro stated as he pulled on his blue hoodie and grabbed the two moped helmets hanging up on the wall. You both walked out into the brisk atmosphere. Hiro guided you to a small garage on the side of the building where the little green moped waited.

"This is so strange. He usually doesn't let me take his moped anywhere unless I beg..."

"Well... I guess we got lucky!" You smiled. You made your way through the clutter of boxes of scraps and tools to reach where the vehicle was parked. This must be Hiro's supplies for when he builds at home. "You sure know how to make a mess Hiro." You giggled. He just smiled and shrugged.

Hiro jumped on the small moped and tapped the seat behind him. Though there wasnt much room, you hopped on the vehicle and rested your hands on his shoulders to hold on.

"You might want to hold on a little tighter than that with the way I drive." He smirked.

A concerned look crossed your face, but you complied and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your head on his shoulder. You enjoyed the fuzzy feel of his jacket and the warmth of his body heat. "Ok I think I'm good now!"

"Perfect." He revved the moped and drove out of the garage out onto the street. Hiro sped through traffic, weaving through cars and motorcycles. You held on tighter, now understanding what Hiro meant.

"Hiro where are we going?! My house is that way!" You pointed in the opposite directoin.

He grinned, "we're taking a little detour!" He yelled above the sound of the cars surrounding you.

You looked around and realized you were crossing the San Fransoyko bridge. It had been years since you went over this bridge. Bright lights shone around you as you looked out on the open ocean. The waves rippled in the dark, reflecting the moonlight and making the water sparkle. A huge smile spread across your face as you took in the scene.

"It...Its beautiful." you whispered. You saw a smile tug at Hiro's lips. You unraveled a hand from around his waste and held it in the air, letting the wind rush through your fingers. Hiro slowed to a stop at the end of the bridge and did a U-turn to go back towards the city. You continued to enjoy the sights as you passed by once more into the overcrowded town.

Hiro zigzagged through the busy streets until he came to a stop outside your house.

"What'd ya think?" He asked.

"That... I... That... was incredible. Thank you." you replied as you took off your helmet and gave Hiro a hug. You stayed there for a couple seconds and then handed the helmet to Hiro.

"It was my pleasure." his tooth gap showed as he grinned. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Of course." you smiled. "See ya then!"

**Yay! Another update! Im kind of disappointed I didn't get this story done by Christmas (hence the title of the story) but Im still going to write what I was planning. Sooo hopefully thats alright... I may change the title of the story.**

**Whatd you think of this chapter? Sorry kinda filler, butttttt oh well. Tadashi is home! :D **

**Please comment, vote, and leave feedback!**

**~foreverbeautiful78**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Yes, Still Narattor POV*****

You awoke the next morning to a blaring alarm clock rattling on your night stand. Your hands made fists, one smashing the alarm, and the other groggily rubbing your eyes. One leg fell out of the bed as you sluggishly attempted to exit the comfortable cocoon. You eventually made it all the way out and opened the blinds. A light frost covered the ground, illuminating the land and making it sparkle. You looked back over at the clock showing 11:27am. _Half the day left..._

You jumped into the shower and completed your daily routine. You then went to the kitchen and decided to eat a quick lunch, your stomach would not allow any more time to pass. As you opened up the cupboard to retrieve some macaroni, your phone vibrated with a text message.

**Hiro: "Hey (Y/N)! Shall we hangout now?"**

**(Y/N): "Ill just finish up my lunch and Ill be right over!"**

**Hiro: "Sounds great!"**

You finished consuming the delicious mac and cheese and prepared yourself to go hangout with Hiro. You popped a piece of gum in your mouth and pulled on your (F/C) hoodie. Considering the cold, you layered up with a coat and a pair of gloves. Before leaving, you noticed a note lying on top of your boots.

_"(Y/N), we are going to be out for awhile Christmas shopping today, text us if you go anywhere! ~Mom and_ Dad"

With that, you sent them a quick text letting them know you'd be hanging out with Hiro for the day. You then pulled on your boots and headed for the cafe a few blocks away. You passed dozens of smiling faces as you made your way down the street. Christmas spirit in San Fransokyo was constantly growing with only a couple of days until the holiday arrived.

You walked in the front door of the cafe where you were welcomed by Aunt Cass.

"Hey (Y/N)! Hiro is in the house waiting," she gave you a quick hug and then a little shove in the direction of their living space.

You mazed through the crowded cafe until you reached the Hamada living quarters.

"Hiro?" you asked walking through the doorway.

No response. You roamed through the house in search for him. You knocked on his room door and cracked it, only to be met by emptiness. You pondered where Hiro would be at this hour, resorting to checking the kitchen since it was lunch time. The space was empty as well. You advanced into the family room, hearing a faint noise coming from the TV as you entered. _Ah-ha!_ Your eyes wandered over to the couch, where a peaceful Hiro lay with his eyes shut, a soft snore escaping his lips.

You quietly crept over to the couch, contemplating whether to wake him up or not. He looked so innocent with half his head of hair smushing against his face and one arm dangling off the side of the couch. It looked as if he didn't get a wink of sleep the night before, but he was already dressed for the day. His brown converse were even tied on his feet already. It was obvious that he fell asleep on the sofa awaiting your arrival.

You waited a few minutes before deciding that you should probably wake him up.

You layed a hand on his shoulder, "Hiro... ," you spoke, softly shaking him. He didn't budge. You shook him a little harder. Nothing. You placed another hand on his waist and shook him a little harder.

"What...?" Hiro tiredly uttered, not opening his eyes.

"Hiro... hey... your sleeping your day away..." you continued to push him back and forth.

"Wha...(Y/N)?" He asked, finally prying his eyes open. You withdrew your hands. He stretched out his body and then sat up on the couch. "Wow. I guess I fell asleep... Sorry (Y/N)."

"No no, don't worry about it Hiro. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Um... I was up at four again..."

"Is everything ok?"

"Uh...Yeah I'm good, I promise." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and stood up off the couch. He extended a hand to help you up.

"Are you sure?" you questioned, taking his hand.

"Yeah," he gave you a reassuring smile before pulling you off the couch with a little too much force. You stumbled forward, caught by Hiro's arms before you fell completely.

"Thanks," you smiled. He nodded. "So whats the plan for today?"

"Well, if your up for it, I thought we could go iceskating!"

"I'm in!" you jumped excitedly.

"But, before we go, you must know that I have never ice skated before." he confessed.

You looked at him with wide eyes, "this will be even more fun then!"

He smiled at your excitement as he guided you towards the front of the cafe. "We're leaving Aunt Cass!" he yelled over the noise of chatting people as you both exited the packed area.

You both began to walk towards the San Fransokyo ice rink in the center of the city. Brilliant colors shone around you from several neon signs mixed with the soft glow of Christmas lights. You both sang in unison to the holiday tunes playing throughout the town's speakers. Another song started playing as you approached the rink, but neither of you knew how it went, so you both started to improvise. As the song came to an end, you sang the last note extremely high, earning you several stares. Hiro doubled over in laughter at your fail of opera singing. You finished the high note and joined him chuckling at your own terrible singing.

"That was... something..." he laughed as you continued to giggle.

You followed Hiro into the ice rink and up to the skate renting window.

"I'll just need two pairs of skates," he told the lady in the window.

"Alright, that'll be twelve dollars," she replied.

"Here ya go..." Hiro handed her a wad of ones that came from his most recent bot fight.

"Thank you, you'll just have to go to this window right here and he'll help you out with skates."

"Thanks!" He stated walking over to the next window.

"You didn't have to pay for my skates! I brought money!" you protested.

"Its no trouble! I wanted to!" you huffed and crossed your arms, defeated again.

The man in the next window retrieved both of your skates and you went to sit down and tie them on. Under the bench where you sat, you placed your boots next to Hiro's brown converse.

"You ready?" you asked, giving him a hand to help him up.

"I uh... I hope so." he nervously reply. You grinned and guided him to the rink.

You walked on to the ice smoothly and turned around to help Hiro out. he clung to the entrance, unsure of the small step he had to take.

"You'll do fine Hiro!" you took hold of his arm and gave him support as he entered the rink. "Ok, nice and slow."

You held out your hand and he took it, using you to keep him from falling. You grinned as he took baby steps the first time around the rink.

"Now, try gliding your feet so you get a little further," you explained.

Hiro made it a couple times around and slowly began to gain speed. His head got the better of him and he started to go a little too fast, taking you along with him.

"Hiro slow down!" you exclaimed as you giggled.

Just then, his feet fell out from under him and he fell backwards, landing on his butt. Your hands were still connected, causing you to fall along with him. Hiro sat stunned with a shocked expression on his face. You leaned into his shoulder laughing uncontrollably. After a moment, he joined you, realizing his foolishness.

"Goodness Hiro!" you stated, ruffling his hair. He looked at you beaming, his cheeks turning pink. You helped each other stand up on the ice and continued to skate around the rink.

You continued to skate and talk for a couple of hours until you were both tired. You exited the ice, Hiro trailing behind you. You returned the ice skates and left the rink. It was just beginning to fill up with several more people as the day set into night.

"Lets head back! Aunt Cass should have dinner ready any minute now!" Hiro stated as you both began to walk back towards the Lucky Cat Cafe.

**Hello Again!**

**I seem to consistently update at 1am... But anyway. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Ive decided to write the story out to New Years(in the story). Sorry the timing of the story may be a little off from actual time, but I'm having a great time writing it!**

**Thank all of you so much for reading this! It means so much!**

**Please comment, vote, and leave feedback! :D**

**~foreverbeautiful78**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Just Count On Narrator's POV...*****

You reached the cafe just as dinner became ready.

"Hey Aunt Cass, we're back!" Hiro stated as he hung up his blue hoodie and kicked off his worn converse. "What's on the menu tonight?"

"Hey kids! I just whipped up some spicy wings for tonight, trying to stay low key before Christmas Eve tomorrow," she replied as she took a tray of wings out of the oven.

Hiro fist pumped, "Yes!" You turned to him and gave him a high five. Hot wings would be perfect after spending the day out in the cold.

You both proceeded to the square table and sat down. Tadashi then walked in and sat across from Hiro. Aunt Cass followed and sat across from you.

"How was your guys' day?" Tadashi asked as Aunt Cass distributed the wings.

You and Hiro looked at each other grinning. "Interesting..." Hiro responded chuckling.

"Oh, and why is that?" Tadashi questioned, a knowing look on his face.

"Well... Hiro can't skate... And I can't sing..." you said. Both you and Hiro laughed reminiscing in the previous events of the day.

Tadashi responded with a laugh, not questioning it any further.

"Well it sounds like you kids had fun," Aunt cass said grinning as she bit in to a spicy wing, "Tadashi what did you do today?" she pointed her half eaten wing in his direction.

"I was able to get some work done on my newest project back in the lab."

"What is it?" Hiro asked, eagerly leaning on the table.

"You'll have to wait and see when it's finished, but for now, its top secret." Tadashi smirked. Hiro slumped in his seat and crossed his arms, giving his brother a pouty face. Tadashi just continued to smile and kept eating his wings.

You picked up a piece of chicken doused in sauce as well, suddenly feeling self conscious of the fact that you were eating an extremely messy food. You looked around the table at the crazy family, noticing their smiling faces. Each one of them had wing sauce somewhere on their face. Your care seemed to fall away and you dived in to appetizing meal.

"So (Y/N), what are you doi-" he paused as you looked up from your half eaten wing and he started to giggle.

"What...?" you questioned his actions.

Tadashi spoke, "you have a streak of spicy sauce going all the way down the middle of your nose," he joined Hiro chuckling.

You crossed your eyes in attempt to see the sauce yourself. Sure enough, it was there. Aunt Cass started laughing and after a moment, you joined the group in laughter. "How does that even happen?!" you asked.

"You haven't mastered the art of eating your messy foods," Hiro stated as he took a bite out of another wing, leaving a streak of orange across his cheek. You laughed at his attempt to eat well.

You all shared some more laughter as you finished up the meal. You went in to the kitchen along with the others to rinse of your plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"So as I was saying... What are your plans for Christmas Eve tomorrow?" Hiro asked you.

"Not a alot really. Me and my mom usually make some sugar cookies in the daytime and then my parents have some friends over to hangout Christmas Eve night. I usually am just kind of there." you stated plainly.

"Would you like to join us tomorrow night then?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I would love to!" you beamed. "I'll make sure thats ok with my parents and I'll let Hiro know by the morning if I am able to."

"Alright, sounds great!" Aunt Cass replied. Hiro grinned.

"Well I suppose I better head home, you need to catch up on your sleep mister," you looked at Hiro and raised your eyebrows.

"Ok ok. Ill take you home and then I'll go to bed early. You do realize its only 8:30 right?" he questioned.

"Yes, but last time I checked, you were so tired you fell asleep on the couch at twelve in the afternoon." you replied.

"Ok fine. For your sake I'll go to bed," he smiled.

"Good." you returned the smile.

You both exited into the night air once again and walked the couple of blocks to your house.

As you approached your house, Hiro wrapped you up in a hug, "goodnight (Y/N)!"

You returned his embrace, "goodnight! I'll text you if I can make it over tomorrow," you smiled.

"Ok," he smiled back.

You both waved goodbye as you reentered your quiet house.

"Hellooo!" you shouted throughout the house.

"(Y/N)!" you heard your dad call from upstairs. You trecked up the steps and entered your parents room.

"Hey (Y/N)! We were just getting ready for bed," your mom said.

"Sweet! I have a quick question," you said. Your mom looked at you silently, waiting for you to continue. "Is it cool if I go to Hiro's tomorrow night for Christmas Eve? I don't usually end up doing much here. Plus his Aunt Cass offered."

"Sounds fine to me!" you heard your dad shout in the background. You laughed.

Your mom stood for a minute or two contemplating if she should let you out of the house on Christmas Eve night. "Well I suppose that fine, just as long as we still make our holiday cookies!" She smiled.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world." you gave your mom a quick hug. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight (Y/N)!" your parents said in unison as you exited the master bedroom.

You moseyed down the hallway and into your room. You threw off your winter garments and changed in to your pajamas. Tiredness overtook you from the long and exciting day and you fell back on to your comfortable, welcoming bed. You raised enough willpower to get out of bed and take off your makeup and brush your teeth. You returned and slid under the cozy mound of blankets. Just before falling asleep, you texted Hiro:

**(Y/N): Hey Hiro! My parents are cool with me coming over tomorrow night! :D See ya then! Hiro: Awesome! Can't wait! :) and I promise I'm in bed!**

You giggled at his response.

**(Y/N): Good! ****:) ****Night Hiro! **  
><strong>Hiro: Night!<strong>

You drifted off in to sleep with a smile plastered on your face, excited for the day ahead of you.

**Wow! I have successfully updated before midnight! And I think I am going to write the next chapter tonight and upload it by early morning. I was going to incorporate it into this chapter, but i like leaving it off before the next day happens. So you can expect another chapter within the next couple of hours!**

**So this story is alot of filler cuteness. But im enjoying it. Alot. And Im hoping you all are also! :D**

**Thanks everyone who has read all the way through this story thus far!**

**Please vote, comment, and leave any feedback you may have! :D**

**~foreverbeautiful78**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Do I Even Need To Put It Anymore...*****

The next day started off with you flying out of bed. It took you a moment to realize the reason why you happened to get out of bed so fast.

"Its Christmas Eve!" you exclaimed running down the stairs. You ran up to the small rectangular window next to your front door and stared at the beautiful flurry of snow gently falling outside.

You ran in to the kitchen where your mom was preparing the counter space to bake cookies.

"Bout time your up!" she said with a smile.

"Its only ten mom!" you replied.

"Well lets get to work then! Go take a shower so we can get started!"

"Ok!" you booked it back up the stairs and grabbed your outfit for the day out of your closet. You then rushed in to the bathroom and began your daily routine. After you finished up applying your makeup, you went back in to the kitchen.

"What time are you planning to go to the Hamada's?" your mom questioned as you walked in.

"Uhh... Good question. Let me text Hiro real fast." you shot Hiro a quick text:

**(Y/N): Goodmorning! What time would you like me to come over tonight? **

**Hiro: Morning! Does 4:00 work for you?**

"Mom, is it cool if I go over there around four?"

"Thats perfect!" she replied.

**(Y/N): That works great! **

**Hiro: See ya then! Oh, and bring some pajamas. Tradition.**

**(Y/N): Ok! :)**

You smiled and put your phone in the back pocket of your jeans.

"Alright mom! Lets get baking!" you pulled out the ingredients required for your homeade sugar cookie recipe.

You turned on the radio to 101.1 and increased the volume of the holiday music.

You created the cookie dough and rolled it out on the counter to create cookie cut outs. You and your mom finished up the baking project and put the delectable treats in the oven.

"Would you like to help me make snacks for our little get together tonight? It would help me a lot," your mom asked.

"Sure! I still have a couple hours till I have to leave anyway," you smiled.

You helped your mom create several snacks and appetizers for the people coming over later that evening. You put together a veggie tray and placed some frozen wings on another platter to be heated up later while your mom filled a few snack bowls with chips and pretzels. You helped clean up the mess and realized that you should probably head out soon.

You went to your room and rummaged through your pajama drawer for some clean Christmas pajamas to wear. You grabbed a pair of penguin printed pants and a (F/C) top along with a fuzzy pair of socks and stuffed them into a small bag. You gave both of your parents a hug before making your way out of the house and into the frigid, snowy air.

You quickly made your way through the flurry of snow and into the Lucky Cat Cafe. You hung up your hoodie and advanced into the back.

"Hello! Hiro, you better not be sleeping on me again!"

"Nope! Right here!" he smiled as he came down the steps to greet you with a hug. "Not a complete night of sleep, but more than usual!"

"Good!" you exclaimed.

"Alright, go change in to your pajamas and we can get this party started!" Hiro said, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Be right back! Please don't scare me when I come out of the bathroom this time!" he grinned and you went to the bathroom to change into your cozy pajamas.

You slowly opened the door to make sure no one was going to pop out and scare your. You flipped the light off and exited in the bathroom exhaling. You entered the family room and sat down next to Hiro on the sofa.

"Where are Tadashi and Aunt Cass?" you asked.

"Aunt Cass went out to buy a few ingredients she forgot to pick up for our Christmas dinner tomorrow and Tadashi went with her I think," Hiro replied. "In the meantime, would you like to turn on a movie?"

"Sure!"

Hiro picked up the TV remote and began to flip through the channels. He stopped when it reached ABC Family, which was currently playing "Home Alone". ABC Family was the most reliable when it came to Christmas movies.

"Perfect." you stated.

You both watched movie until the rest of the family came back with bags of groceries in their hands. Hiro powered off the TV and you both went to help put away the groceries.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Aunt Cass greeted, "welcome to the Hamada Christmas Eve celebration!"

"Thanks!"

"You should be warned, we go all out for Christmas," Hiro whispered into your ear. His warm breath made a shiver go down your spine. You smiled and nodded your head.

Just then, Aunt Cass shouted, "lets get started kids!" She pulled out a list of to-do's for Christmas Eve. "First, me and Tadashi need to go change!" You giggled at her high energy as they both went up the stairs into their designated rooms and changed in to their pajamas. They rejoined you and Hiro in the family room. "Ok, now... Hiro and Tadashi, will you turn on all the lights now that its starting to get dark? (Y/N), come with me and we'll get started on putting the gingerbread house together, the boys will meet us momentarily."

You followed her in to the kitchen where there were dozens of premade pieces of gingerbread lying about the counter. Cass went to the fridge and removed a couple bags of royal icing. She proceeded to comb through her baking cupboard and extracted numerous amounts of decorative supplies for the gingerbread house. You arranged the decorations on the island next to the platter where the house was going to sit. Just as you both finished your preparations, Hiro and Tadashi entered the kitchen.

"Lights are now on!" Hiro told Aunt Cass as he saluted to her.

She ruffled his hair, "thanks boys!"

"Are you ready for this (Y/N)?!" Hiro excitedly asked.

"I... Think so..." you chuckled.

"Lets begin!"

You, Hiro, and Tadashi each grabbed a side of the house while Aunt Cass grabbed the bag of icing and glued the walls together. The three of you waited while Cass grabbed the fourth wall and added it to the structure. After those dried enough, you and Hiro picked up the two roof pieces and attached them to the top of the house.

"Now for the fun part..." Hiro smirked as a grabbed a large bag of the icing.

Tadashi dispersed the decorations among the group as Hiro started to ice the house, giving it a snowy look. He came around to your side of the counter, playfully pushing you out of the way so he could work on that side.

"Excuse you mister," you smiled and pushed him back out of your spot.

He pushed you once again, but before you could retaliate, he took his bag of icing and squeezed some onto your arm. You gave him a playful glare as you took the icing from your arm and rubbed it on his cheek. He raised the bag of icing, about to strike again, but you ran to the other side of the counter. He started to run after you and you squealed, running out of the kitchen. Aunt Cass and Tadashi laughed and shook their heads as they continued to decorate the house.

You ran up the stairs and down the hallway, taking a hard left into Hiro's room. You ran to Tadashi's side of the room and ducked by the side of the bed.

"I know your in here (Y/N)!"

"Crud." you whispered.

Somehow he heard your murmur and came over to your hiding spot. "Gotcha!"

You yelped, covering your face with your hands. You failed to notice that he had left the bag of icing in the kitchen. He crept down next to you and started to tickle your sides. Your hands flew away from your face as you flailed in protest.

"H-Hiro thats not f-fair!" you said through fits of giggles. He finally let up after a few seconds and helped you to your feet.

He laughed, "now lets go finish!" You chuckled and gave him a playful punch. Hiro just grinned.

"We're back!" you stated as you and Hiro strolled back in to the kitchen.

Both of you picked up different colors of sprinkles and started adding them on to the house. Tadashi iced a couple of windows on the house while Cass put on the remaining gingerbread characters. Upon finishing, the four of your stepped back to admire your work. Tadashi started a round of high fives around the small group.

"Looks great you guys!" Aunt Cass exclaimed.

She began to remove the several bottle of decorative sprinkles from the middle of the counter and put them away. The rest of you followed suit and helped clean up after your gingerbreadhouse escapade.

"Who's up for lights?!" she asked.

"Yes!" Hiro and Tadashi both raised their hands immediately.

Hiro noticed your confused look, "every year, the three of us pile up in our tiny car with our pajamas and blankets and go out to see the Christmas lights hung up throughout San Fransokyo!"

"That sounds awesome! I'm in!" you excitedly raised your hand.

"The bus leaves in 5!" Aunt Cass exclaimed as she went into the garage to start the car.

Hiro and Tadashi dashed up to their room to grab their blankets while you waited at the bottom of the steps.

"Let's go!" Hiro grabbed your hand and pulled you out into the car. Tadashi hurriedly got into the front seat and Aunt Cass backed out of the garage in to the brilliantly lit up street.

Hiro wrapped himself in his blanket and Tadashi did the same as you began traveling throughout the city. Due to the cold, you tucked your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them.

"Oh, (Y/N), I'm sorry I didn't think to grab you a blanket!" Hiro stated as he face palmed. "Here," he unwrapped himself and layed the blanket over both of you. You thankfully grabbed on to the blanket and tightened it around your left side as he tucked it around his right side to keep the heat under the blanket. You could feel the heat emanating from his body, drawing you a little closer. You both blushed and looked out the windows of the car at the beautiful lights outside.

Aunt Cass continued to navigate slowly through the city, admiring the sights of Christmas. You eventally finished the route and came to a stop back at the Lucky Cat cafe.

"Thank you Aunt Cass, that was awesome," you said exiting the car.

"Its my pleasure sweetie, I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

You followed the Hamada boys back into the house and into the family room where you awaited the next holiday activity.

"One last thing..." Cass said as she walked in the room. "Now we leave out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Santa. I know you kids are too old for this, but we still do it every year." she explained with a smile.

You loved how each person in the Hamada family were kids at heart. You fit in perfectly here. A grin crept on your face as you followed the troop into the kitchen.

"Ok kids, its time to pack it in for the night. Big day tomorrow!" Aunt Cass laid out the plate of cookies and poured a glass of milk.

"Well, thats it. What'd ya think?" Hiro asked as he walked you home once again.

"I think, that that was the best Christmas Eve I've ever had." you said with grin. "Thank you for having me over."

"Your welcome, I'm glad you came." he replied as you arrived at your house.

You gave him a hug and thanked him again. He tightly hugged you back before saying goodnight and heading in his own direction. You walked into your house and directly upstairs to your room. You sent your parents a message letting them know you were home and going to bed. Right as your head hit the pillow, you instantly fell asleep.

**DANG. Im actually uploading twice within 24 hours. And this chapter is extremely long... Sorry if its too lengthy. It is currently 2:42am and I need to sleep. I successfully listened to the Big Hero 6 soundtrack all the way through twice and same with HTTYD2 while I wrote this chapter.**

**I also decided it may not be a great idea to write this story out to New Years... Let me know what you guys think. Should I end it on Christmas or New Years?**

**Alright, bedtime. Thanks again for reading guys! **

**Please vote, comment, and leave ANY feedback you may have!**

**~foreverbeautiful78**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry I had to delete this chapter and repost it. Fanfic doesn't like me right now for some reason and I couldn't see chapter 11 as published.**

*****K, This Is The Last Time I'm Pointing Out Its The Narrator's POV. I Don't Think Its Going To Change.*****

_*Ring!*_

_*Ring!*_

_*Ring!*_

You confusedly rolled over on your bed and took a look at your phone. Sure enough, the screen was lit up with a picture of Hiro.

You answered, "Hiro? Its five in the morning!" you groaned.

"Merry Christmas (Y/N)!" he yelled across the line.

You giggled, "Merry Christmas! Your crazy for waking me up so early! Expect a punch in the arm later."

"Worth it!" he replied laughing.

"Are you sure your sixteen?! Who on earth wakes up this early?"

"Its Christmas (Y/N)! I don't care what time it is!"

You smiled, "alright alright. I'm getting out of bed now." You rolled out of bed and took a coulple of blankets with you quietly downstairs. You waited until you reached the bottom to speak again. "Ok Hiro, I'm by my tree now, ya happy?"

"Yes. Very." you giggled at his response. "I'm gonna go so I don't wake anyone up. I'll talk to you after we open presents!"

"Thank you for sparing me Hiro," you laughed, "Bye!"

"See ya!"

You hung up the phone and shook your head with a grin. Since your parents wouldn't be up for a couple more hours, you turned on a Christmas movie and ventured into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. You whipped up a tray of some breakfast croissants, complete with bacon, eggs, and cheese. You piled them into a dish and left them in the microwave to keep them then went back into the living room to inspect the presents lying under the tree.

You had bought your parents each a gift and wrapped them in silver paper. Next to those were a mixture of presents from your parents to you and some gifts they had gotten for each other. You admired the multicolored presents a little longer and then sat back to enjoy the Christmas movie you had started earlier that morning.

"Your up early!" your mom stated as she approached the living room with a smile.

"I blame Hiro for that," you laughed as your dad trailed in behind her.

"Would you like some coffee before we get started?" your father asked walking in to the kitchen. He paused. "Do I smell breakfast?" he asked, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Indeed you do!" You jumped up out of your cocoon of blankets and went to open the microwave , showing your dad the bowl of croissants.

"Haha!" he gave you a high five.

"Merry Christmas Dad!" the three of you laughed. "And yes, I will take some coffee."

"(M/N-moms name) would you like some as well?" your dad asked starting up the Keurig.

"Sure dear!" she replied.

You and your dad walked out into the family room with the large bowl of croissants and three mugs of coffee and placed them on the end table by the couch. Your dog Rufus soon joined you in the living room, following the scent of food. You patted his head and began to eat your breakfast. With a half eaten croissant in your hand, you walked over to the pile of presents and grabbed one for each of you.

"3... 2... 1..." your dad said as you each began to tear apart the neatly wrapped packages.

You mom had gotten a bottle of wine, your dad opened a new drill, and you recieved a Wacom drawing tablet.

"Yes! First round and its already awesome!" you exclaimed.

The three of you continued to open gifts until you reached the bottom of the pile.

"Well looks like thats it for today!" your dad stated with a smile.

"Good enough for me!" you took your new treasures up to your room and layed them on your bed.

You put each of them away in their new homes except for the drawing tablet, which you immediately hooked up to the computer and started fiddeling with it. After awhile, you decided it was a good idea to take a shower and wash off the morning stank. After getting dressed for the day, you went back downstairs to help prepare the family's large Christmas dinner.

"(Y/N), will you grab the ham out of the freezer and bathe it in some warm water to thaw? Im going to get started on the green bean casserole."

"Yup!"

You ran out to the garage and pulled the heavy piece of meat out of the freezer. You quickly hurried back inside to get out of the cold space. You entered back into the heat and a cold shiver went down your spine, making you wiggle and almost dropping the ham from your spasm. As you ran hot water to fill up the ham bath, you stuck your freezing hands under the faucet to warm them up.

"(Y/N) are you planning to go to Hiro's later?" your father asked.

"If thats ok? I was thinking I could go there once we finish dinner." you explained with a smile.

Your dad gave you a thumbs up, "sounds good kiddo."

You smiled and returned to your work. Your mom started getting the ham ready while you took a pot of potatoes submerged in water and began to drain them. You then poured them out into a mixing bowl and began to mash the softened potatoes.

Dinner was finally put together after a couple hours of hard work. Each dish of food was nicely set on the table. You pulled three plates out of the cupboard and some silverware from the drawer below you and placed them on the table as well. Your dad lit a couple of Christmas candles and took a seat on his side of the table. You and your mom soon followed and sat down in your designated seats ready to get the meal started.

Your father said grace and then it was finally time to dive in. The three of you discussed all your awesome presents and the wonderful day you all had had. Just as you finished up clearing off the table and putting the food away, the doorbell rang.

"Hiro!" you exclaimed upon opening the door.

"Hey (Y/N)!" he pulled you into an embrace which you gladly returned.

"Come on in! I've just gotta go grab my coat and we can go," you smiled.

He stepped into the house and greeted your parents. "Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed.

"And to you!" your dad replied with a smile. "I'm (D/N-dads name), (Y/N)'s father."

"Im Hiro Hamada," he replied shaking your dad's hand, "nice to meet you!"

"You as well! I've heard a lot about you," your dad winked causing Hiro to blush.

"Ready to go Hiro?" you asked reapproaching the scene.

"Always!"

"Bye dad!" you gave your dad a quick hug and left into the cold, Hiro by your side.

"So what'd you get?" you asked.

"Some new tools and an awesome new video game we have to try out! You?"

"A drawing tablet, a bunch of candy, and an awesome new pair of headphones. Oh! And also a couple of movie tickets!" you said excitedly.

"Sweet!" he grinned.

"Did Tadashi like his present?" you curiously asked.

"He hasn't opened it yet. I wanted to wait till you came over!"

"Oh yay! I can't wait to see how he reacts." you smirked.

"We're home!" Hiro shouted as you both advanced into the back of the cafe.

Tadashi fist pumped, "Yes! Now I can finally open this last gift!" For a twenty year old, he sure still acted like a young child, his eyes gleaming.

You and Hiro chuckled. "Go for it Dashi!" Hiro said.

Tadashi ripped away the paper clinging to his gift, revealing the pocket sized device.

"Click the red button," Hiro explained.

He clicked the button and the mechanism began to unfold into the newly built motorcycle helmet. Tadashi gaped at it, his eyes wide.

"Hiro... Did you guys build this?!"

He nodded, "Watch."

He picked the helmet up from Tadashi's hands and pulled the switch on the left side of the helmet, causing the gadget to emit the neon light above the eye mask. He placed the helmet over Tadashi's head and pressed another switch, turning on the map feature. He stood back and let Tadashi examine his work, a proud grin on his face.

"What do you think?"

"This is incredible! When did you even make it?! My lab was spotless when I got back!" he exclaimed removing the helmet.

Hiro gave you a high five at your successful clean up, "We finished it the night you got back. It was actually in my pocket when you walked in."

"Wow. This is really cool little brother," he went over to Hiro and pulled him into a hug. Soon after, he put Hiro in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"H-hey!" Hiro wiggled, trying to escape Tadashi's grip.

He started to laugh and flail his arms, eventually making his way out of the tight embrace. He punched Tadashi in the arm with a fake pout on his face. You then decided it was a good time to punch Hiro in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Waking me up so early! Remember?!"

"Ah yes, still worth it," he grinned.

Tadashi laughed, "Thanks for the awesome gift little brother. You guys did a great job." He pulled you and Hiro into a group hug, causing the side of your face to smush against Hiro's. You immediately felt your cheeks getting hot.

Tadashi finally let go, Hiro stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair as you turned away to hide your red cheeks.

"Who's up for a movie?!" Aunt Cass came in with a big smile on her face.

"Me!" You and Hiro yelled in unison. "Jinx!" You both shouted and burst out laughing.

You went with the family to sit on the couch while Aunt Cass turned on the TV. It just so happened that the music channel was left on from the night before.

"Ohhhh man." Hiro said looking at you with a smirk as he picked up a remote from the coffee table.

"Ma jam." you smirked as well, catching onto his idea and picking up a remote. Both of you jumped up onto the coffee table.

"Saturday mornin' jumped outta bed, and put on my best suit." Hiro pretended to pop his collar.

"Hopped in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you." You poked Hiro in the chest.

"Knocked on your door with heart in my hands, to ask you a question." Hiro faced you and bent down on one knee.

"Cause I know that your an old fashioned man." you pointed at Hiro with both hands.

Hiro faced the TV and sang to the air, "Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life say yes, say yes, cause I need to know."

You also faced the TV and sang,"You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die, tough luck my friend but the answer is NO."

Tadashi grabbed a remote of his own and joined you and Hiro on the table, "Why ya gotta be so rude? Don't cha know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? Im gonna marry her anyway." The three of you sang in unison.

Aunt Cass stood at the edge of the room with a video camera, laughing and enjoying the scene. After the song ended, you all plopped down on the couch with smiles plastered on each of your faces, breathless from the extreme singing and dancing. Tadashi gave you and Hiro high fives.

"That was great you guys," he laughed. You both nodded your heads.

"Now that you all have depleted your energy, how about we change it to a Christmas movie?" Aunt Cass asked with a grin as she joined you all on the couch.

She picked up the remote and, of course, changed it to ABC Family. Elf was about to start after the commercials ended. You wiggled to dig yourself into the back of the couch and got comfortable in the squishy cushons, ready to watch the Christmas classic.

As the movie progressed you started to drift off to sleep, tired from the fun-filled day. You slowly leaned into Hiro's shoulder, exhaustion taking over. Soon after, Hiro drifted into sleep as well, resting his head lightly on top of yours. The movie ended and Aunt Cass and Tadashi silently got off the couch, not wanting to wake either of you. Tadashi grabbed a blanket and gently draped it over you and Hiro. Aunt Cass took a quick photo and the both of them headed up to their own beds.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Its 2:01am and I still have not eaten dinner! Now that I've updated, thats what I'm going to do. **

**I find it weird that Im posting a Christmas chapter on New Years...**

**Im so happy you guys are enjoying this story so much. Due to popular demand and my love for this story, I have decided to write it out to New Years and not end it with this chapter. But it will end on New Years since I fear I wont have as much time to write when school starts next week. BUT. Im thinking about writing a sequel. Ill keep you all posted.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! I had alot of fun writing it, and it ended up being a lot longer than I expected... But I think it turned out great!**

**And to answer toolazytologin's question on events, I'm going to keep it cute and fluffy for this story. Not a ton of action...But adorable.**

**Special thanks to toolazytologin, PinkiePie, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, and ShippingLikeAPackage.**

**Please vote, comment, and LEAVE FEEDBACK.**

**~foreverbeautiful78**


	12. Chapter 12

You awoke the next morning to the sound of soft snoring. A cozy warmth entrapped you in the blanket that covered you up to your shoulders. Your pillow softly moved up and down with a slow breathing motion as the light weight on your head continued to emit subtle sleep noises. You cracked open your eyes just enough to realize you had fallen asleep on Hiro's shoulder, his head resting above yours. You closed your eyes and nuzzled a little deeper into the fuzzy fabric of his hoodie. You didn't want to move too much as to not awaken Hiro.

After a few minutes of your fake sleeping, Hiro started to shift slightly. He outstretched his free arm and brought his hand back to his face, attempting to rub off the sleep. You felt his head lift off yours just enough to have mobility of his neck, leaving his shoulder in place. He lightly layed his hand on your free shoulder and began to shake you pretended to groggily wake up, covering a hand over your mouth as you yawned.

"Hey..." he softly said, "looks like we fell asleep on the couch," he chuckled.

You gradually sat up, "looks like it..." you smiled as a blush swept across your face. "And you didn't wake up at 4am today."

"Your... right," he beamed.

"Are you ever going to explain why you wake up at 4am all the time?"

He grimaced and looked off out the window. "Its... I..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its ok Hiro," you offered a smile.

He returned the smile and stretched his arms to the ceiling as you stood up off the couch, taking the warm blanket along with you.

"Hey!" he scowled.

"What?" you smirked.

"Its freezing cold! Your just gonna walk away with the toasty blanket?!"

"Maybe..." you started to slowly walk backwards, whistling an innocent tune.

"Don't make me come after you," he threatened.

You slipped into the kitchen and booked it to the archway on the other side that led back into the entryway, knowing Hiro was close in pursuit. You ran back into the family room and ducked behind the couch, waiting to get pay back. You silently dropped the cozy blanket on the floor, preparing yourself as Hiro approached the room.

"BOO!" you jumped and spun around to find Hiro crouched right beside you.

You punched his arm. "I was supposed to scare you this time! How did you even get there so quietly?!"

"Stealth and precision," he grinned.

You crossed your arms, defeated once again. "I will get back at you one day, Hamada."

"Surrrre." he laughed, giving you a playful shove.

"Well its good to see the two of you finally up and about!" Aunt Cass said walking into the room. "Oh, and (Y/N), I gave your parents a call last night letting them know you were staying over. I didn't want to wake you up." she smiled.

"Thanks Cass!"

"And breakfast is in the fridge if you kids are hungry. I made some french toast and theres also some fruit salad leftover from yesterday morning."

"Sweet!" Hiro exclaimed.

You both entered the kitchen and Hiro pulled out the delectable goods from the refrigerator. You dished the fruit salad while he heated up the french toast in the microwave. You plated the food and the two of you walked over to the table to enjoy your homemade breakfast.

"Its snowing like crazy out there," Hiro stated as he glanced out the window.

You nodded, "I think today is going to be a lazy day," you claimed.

"Agreed. We need to recover from yesterday's awesomeness," he grinned, "we could try out my new game if you want?"

"Yeah! What game is it?"

"Disney Infinity! We can race, it'll be great."

"Ohhh I will beat you this time!" you exclaimed.

Hiro just smiled and got up to put his dish in the sink.

"Don't you doubt me boy!" You laughed as you rinsed your plate and set it in the sink as well.

You followed Hiro back out to the family room. You retrieved the blanket from behind the couch as Hiro fired up the game console. He dropped next to you on the couch, picking up half the blanket as he sat down. You cozied up under the other half of the blanket, the familiar warmth of Hiro's body heat returned, making you more at ease. He scooted a little closer and handed you a controller. Snow flurried outside as you sat snugly on the sofa protected from the cold. You felt at home and comfortable in the Hamada household, Hiro's presence giving you a sense of safety. You grinned as the game began.

**Hello! Sorry this chapter is so short... I was dying to update before school starts. And also sorry its kind of a not so awesome super filler chapter. Do you guys think I should do a time skip? Or should I fully write out the days to New Years? I need your guys' opinion :)  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reading this! Ive almost reached 3K! :D Crazy. **

**I was called a walking advertisement for Disney today. I was explaining to this lady as I was working that I'm seeing Big Hero 6 again tomorrow for the 6th time, and this time I'm dragging my parents with me. Lol Im definitely 17 O.o **

**I also discovered that my dad used to work with a short skinny japanese guy named Hiro Numata. How is that not great?**

**Special thanks to PinkiePie, ShippingLikeAPackage, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, and DJBABYD!**

**P.S. I PROMISE YES THEY ARE GOING TO KISS. Im getting there. But until then, suspense :)**

**Anyway... done rambling. I hope you guys like this short chapter, and as always...**

**Dont forget to vote, comment, and leave feedback!**

**~foreverbeautiful78**

**Should I do a sequel?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ha ha! See I can win when I play with Disney characters!"

"Fine, you win this time. But don't expect to be so lucky next time," he winked and placed his controller beside him on the couch cushion.

"You just wait," you replied with a smile, placing your remote next to you and getting up off the couch.

"Wait for your defeat," he smirked as you punched him in the arm.

He lifted himself off the sofa as well and placed the comfortable blanket where you were previously sitting. "You know, I'm eventually going to have an awesome bruise on my arm if you keep punching me like that," he laughed.

"Not if I alternate between your arms," you replied grinning.

Hiro laughed and made his way over to the frost covered window, standing close enough to leave traces of foggy breath on the glass. Everything was white and covered in a thick layer of snow. He glanced at a nearby lampost and noticed the snowflakes were heavily falling throughout San Fransokyo. You joined him at the window and admired the sparkling land.

"This weather is making me feel so lazy... It isn't even 3 o'clock yet..." you stated.

"Yeah... Want to just have a movie marathon for the rest of the day?"

"That sounds fantastic to me, I don't want to go anywhere in this weather..."

"You'll be safer staying here," he smiled and looked down, running his hand through his jet black hair.

"Precisely," you blushed and added, "and a lot warmer."

Just then, Aunt Cass yelled from upstairs,"Hiro, would you mind shoveling the driveway really quick? I don't want the snow to pile up too much."

"Spoke too soon..." you chuckled, "I'll help you out so it goes quicker."

"You don't have to do that, it won't take me long!"

"Well since you insist on walking me home every day, I'm going to help you out with the snow."

He thought for a moment, "alright, fair enough, but you better bundle up."

You nodded and began to pull on your winter garments. Once you were set up in your boots, two jackets, a coat, a pair of gloves, and a hat, you met Hiro out in the garage.

"Reporting for duty sir!" you saluted with a serious face.

Hiro burst into laughter at your attempt of a stern face causing you to fall into a fit of giggles.

"Here ya go!" he through a snow shovel in your direction. He then grabbed a snow shovel for himself and opened the garage door, "ready?!"

"Ready!" you yelled as you walked out into the flurrying snow.

You both swiftly began to scoop up the snow on opposites sides of the drive and pushed it out of the way. You eventually cleared up the last of the thick layer of snow, using teamwork to pick up the last bits of the white fluff. You started to saunter towards the garage, but before you stepped inside, you felt an icy cold chill travel down your spine. But it wasn't from the weather. You turned around to find Hiro grinning widely, his tooth gap showing, with his hands hidden behind his back.

"Hey!"

"What?" Hiro looked up at the sky, an innocent look on his face.

"Your lucky I'm too cold to fight back now that I have a bunch of snow chillin' on my back!"

"That, was for stealing my wonderful toasty blanket." he smirked.

"Didn't you already get back at me by scaring me half to death? AGAIN?" you quizzically asked with a chuckle.

"Ohhh right..." before he said anything else, you shoved a large handful of snow down his back. He squealed and you dashed inside before he could return the attack.

He came in soon after, "fine, fine, I deserved that," he said with a smile while he removed his outdoor garments.

You laughed and followed in suit. After being debundled, Hiro yelled up to Aunt Cass that you both had shoveled the driveway and were going to relax. He then reclaimed his spot on the sofa next to where you were waiting.

"Shall we make some movie time snacks?" he questioned.

"Indeed we shall!" you agreed.

You followed Hiro into the kitchen and whipped up a bowl of popcorn in addition to pouring a couple glasses of soda. You strolled back into the family room and placed the food on the coffee table in front of you. He picked up the DVD remote and turned on the DVD player and the television set. Everything was almost prepped and ready to go for your movie marathon.

"What should we watch Hiro?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I'm up for anything!"

"What's you favorite movie?"

"(F/M-favorite movie)."

"We can start with that one and go from there!" he exclaimed.

"Sounds good!" you replied.

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry again for another short chapter... Hopefully you all liked it :) I unfortunately won't be able to upload as often thanks to school, so my goal is to update at least once every weekend, if not twice.**

**I'm not exactly sure how many chapters will be left, but this story will supposedly end pretty soon. A lot of you have commented that you would love a sequel so I've taken it into serious consideration. The only problem is, I'm not sure if I would continue it right as this story ends, probably in a couple months. **

**Thanks again so much for helping me reach 3K! :DD**

**Don't forget to vote, comment, and leave feedback! **

**~foreverbeautiful78**


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright, I need a break before I end up falling asleep..." you stated after watching the fourth movie of the night.

"Yeah good idea," Hiro agreed looking at you with drowsy eyes.

You took a quick glance at the clock, "2:43am!" you exclaimed. "No wonder we're so tired."

"Holy crud, that is not gonna feel good tomorrow," he laughed.

"Yeahhh... But it's worth it! Since Ill be skiing for the next four days..." you frowned.

"I forgot about that..." he groaned.

"But I'll be back for New Years Eve!" you winked.

"Yes!" he fist pumped excitedly. "I mean... sweet," he calmly said trying to cover up his enthusiasm, his face flushing a dark pink.

You giggled and ruffled his hair, causing him to smile.

"So what shall we do to wake us up a bit?" you questioned.

"Well... Playing a round of Smash Bros would do it... Or possibly running outside in the cold for a couple of minutes..." Hiro thought out loud, a determined look on his face. His eyes suddenly widened, sparkling with eagerness, "I have an idea!" he yelled thrusting his index finger in the air, pointing at the ceiling.

You chuckled, "and what is that?"

He grinned widely, "put on your winter gear."

"Ok?" you nervously asked, wondering what Hiro's idea was.

"Just do it, meet you in the garage in five!" he quietly exclaimed, regarding that Aunt Cass and Tadashi were asleep upstairs.

He ran up the steps as you softly strolled to the entryway and began to bundle yourself up once again. Just as you pulled your boots on, Hiro came running back down the stairs and into the garage. You followed in suit and cautiously entered the cold lair.

"So Hiro... What exactly is the plan?" you watched as he went over to a stack of shelves on the side of the garage next to Tadashi's scooter.

"We..." he pulled down two sleds from the third shelf up, "... are going sledding."

"This early?!"

Hiro smirked and handed you a blue foam sled with a plastic bottom. He then walked back to the set of shelves and retrieved a bottle of vegetable oil. "Its never too early to sled," he said with a smile.

"Vegetable oil?"

"Well, if we are going sledding at 3am, we might as well make it worthwhile!" he claimed.

"But what if your Aunt Cass notices we are gone? Or Tadashi? Won't they hear the garage opening?"

"Nah, they both sleep like rocks. I usually get up around this hour, don't worry," he looked at you with a reassuring smile.

"Alright... If you say so," you said, trusting that Hiro wasn't completely insane.

Hiro pressed the lit up button by the door, causing the garage to open, revealing heaps of snow illuminated by the city lights of San Fransokyo. The heavy snowfall had dramatically slowed down; snowflakes just barely fell, creating a calm winter scene. You both silently exited the garage and Hiro closed the door behind you. Hiro led you through the city and to the hills near the outskirts of San Fransokyo.

"Are you sure this is safe?" you asked, slightly intimidated dark, quiet hills.

"Positive, Tadashi used to bring me here every winter when I was a kid." he smiled.

You relaxed a little, "ok, I trust Tadashi's judgement."

"You don't trust mine?" he gave you a pouty face.

"Oh I do! But Tadashi seems to be less of a knucklehead," you giggled as Hiro crossed his arms and continued to give you a pouty face. He soon joined you in laughter.

Hiro picked up his red sled and stood at the edge of the highest part of the hill. You grabbed yours and stood next to him.

"On the count of three..." Hiro started counting down. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" You both jumped onto your sleds and raced down the hill.

You gleefully yelled on your way down the slope, surprised at how steep it was. Your speed decreased as you reached the flatland on the bottom, stopping next to a smiling Hiro. You quickly got on your feet and began the trek back up the hill. Once you returned to the top, you repositioned yourself to race again, waiting for Hiro to join you.

"Ready to try the vegetable oil?" he smirked, an excited glint in his eyes.

"Uh... I don't know, it was pretty scary that first round..." you nervously replied.

"Well, lucky for you, these sleds hold two people," he said as he started to lather the bottom of his sled with vegetable oil, "so, you can ride with me, and if we crash, which we won't, I'll be there as a cushion to protect you."

You nodded, unnoticably blushing in the dark. Hiro layed the sled down and plopped down on the front of it, digging his feet into the snow and grabbing the handles at his sides to stabilize it. You sat behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist, knowing that it was going to be a speedy ride.

You each yelled in unison, "one... two... three!" Hiro lifted up his feet and placed them on the sled. You immediately started squealing as you rocketed down the slope, your grip tightening around Hiro's waist. Hiro joyously yelled until you slowed to a stop. You ended up going twenty feet furthur than you originally did the first run. You slowed to a stop and burst out laughing, leaning forward into Hiro's back with relief. He laughed along with you and slowly picked himself up off the sled. He offered you a hand and helped you up.

"Your right, that was a great idea," you stated, still giggling.

"Told ya," he grinned and picked up the sled, ready for another run.

Both of you continued to repeatedly sled down the steep hill until your hands were numb and your energy was almost depleted. You drowsily followed Hiro back to his house and placed the sled back in its place on the shelf. Half asleep, you returned your winter attire to the rack hanging by the door and dragged yourself back to the family room, taking a seat by the fireplace to warm up.

By the time Hiro entered the room, your eyes were closed and you were slumped over, asleep. He turned on another movie and sat next to you on the floor. He lightly place a hand on your arm and gently leaned you into his shoulder, allowing you to rest on something more solid. A tired smile swept across his face as he grabbed the blanket next to him, wrapping you both in it to keep you warm. He stayed up for about half the movie before slowly dozing off and lying his head above yours.

**Hey home skillets!**

**Yay! Updated before 3am so I can get to bed at a decent time! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there really isn't much left before the end D: And I'm still pretty iffy about the sequel... I don't want to somehow ruin my good writing streak...**

**Don't forget to vote, comment, and LEAVE FEEDBACK! :D**

**~foreverbeautiful78**


	15. Chapter 15

Hiro awoke the next morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He groggily grabbed hold of the fire place mantel and pulled himself up, causing a headrush to follow in suit. He stood still for just a moment to regain his composure before making his way to the door.

"Hey Hiro, is (Y/N) awake and ready to go?" your mom was standing at the door while your dad waited in the car.

Hiro's eyes grew wide and checked the clock on his phone, '12:23'. "Oh no." He started running to the family room but pivoted and ran back to the door, "one sec, come in!" He went back to where you were sleeping and gently shook your shoulders to wake you up. "Hey..." he said softly, "hey... your parents are here to get you, you need to wake up."

"Wha..." you uttered before comprehending what Hiro had said. Your eyes shot open and you quickly stood up off the floor, also recieving a severe headrush and almost fainting on the ground. Hiro held your shoulders straight to make sure you wouldn't fall over.

"Slow down, its ok," he smiled and removed his hands from your shoulders, "your mom is waiting at the door. Better come talk to her."

You nodded and approached the entry way where your mom was looking back and forth between the cafe and the house.

"Hey (Y/N)! I see your ready to go," she sarcastically stated with a laugh.

You chuckled, "obviously not... Be out in ten? You and dad can chill in the cafe while you wait." you questioned, hoping for extra time to clean yourself up for the day.

"Alright, we need to eat some breakfast anyway!" she cheerily claimed as she left to retrieve your father.

You smiled and quickly snatched up your bag of clothes and such and dashed into the bathroom to get ready, almost knocking Hiro over in the process. "Sorry Hiro!" you yelled as you shut the door behind you.

He chuckled and went to his room to get dressed and brush his teeth. The shower could wait till later. You finished getting ready with 3 minutes left to spare. Hiro met you at the bottom of the steps and gave you a hug.

"See you on New Years Eve," you smiled.

"Can't wait," Hiro smiled and pulled out of the embrace.

He walked you out to the cafe where Aunt Cass was chatting with your parents.

"Hey guys! We were just introducing ourselves finally, y'all better get going!" Cass said excitedly as she pulled you and Hiro into a tight hug.

You both laughed as you grabbed your bag and waved goodbye. "See ya soon!" You yelled as you exited the cafe.

"Bye!" Hiro yelled after you.

You followed your parents to the car and loaded the few belongings you had with you into the backseat. You got comfy in the seat and pulled out your headphones, ready for the four hour drive up to the ski slopes.

"They seem like a nice family," your dad stated as he started up the car.

"They're wonderful and super sweet people," you smiled and looked out the window.

"Uh huh," your dad smiled slyly.

You blushed and put on your headphones as you continued to watch the scenery pass by beside you.

A couple rest stops later, you ended up at the ski resort where you would be staying for the next four days. You all unloaded the SUV and got comfortable in the nice inn. It was already dark out and you spent the rest of the night chilling with your parents and reading a book.

You spent the next day on the slopes, falling several times and gaining plenty of bruises. After all, it was your first time skiing. By evening, you were ready to lay down on the couch with your feet up and never move again. You settled down and soon after heard a ring from your phone. You picked it up.

"Hey Hiro! Whats up?"

"Hey hey! Just checking in, making sure you haven't broken any bones yet."

"Ha ha very funny! Though i have gotten several bruises... Skiing is harder than it looks."

"I still can't believe you've never gone."

"Yeah... It's just so expensive. I wish the snow was less painful," you laughed.

"It'd be less painful if you knew what you were doing," he teased.

"You probably wouldn't do much better than me you butt!"

You heard laughter on the other end, "the sad thing is, your right. I wish I could've come up with you though so i catch you when you fall, you'd have a lot less bruises."

You blushed and smiled, "your sweet Hiro."

"(Y/N), we're starting the movie now!" you heard your mother yell from the other room.

You covered the microphone of your phone, "be there in a sec!" you yelled. "Sorry bout that! I gotta go, parents want to watch a movie," you told Hiro.

"Ok, talk to you tomorrow! Night (Y/N)!"

"Goodnight Hiro!" You ended the call and joined your parents to watch a movie.

The next day, you hit the slopes once again. Luckily, you didn't fall nearly as much as you did the first day. To prevent further injury, you ended your run in the late afternoon and decided to take the rest of the night to recover. Exhausted, you fell asleep just after you had eaten dinner.

You awoke early the next morning and took a glance at your phone. There were two missed phone calls from Hiro just after you had fallen asleep the night before. You took a mental note to call him after you had finished skiing for the day. It was still early and your parents weren't awake yet, so you decided to watch a couple of TV shows while eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

After awhile, your parents got out of bed and had their morning coffee, preparing for the last day of skiing. You bundled up and hopped on the ski lift with your parents. At the top, you jumped off and looked below at the hill ahead of you. You had a quick flashback of the night before you left and giggled at the thought of sledding with Hiro. A smile crossed your face as you pushed yourself forward and started the run.

After a few hours, it was time to leave the slopes and back to the inn. You debundled and exhaled as you fell on the bed in your room. You took a few minutes to just breathe in silence, not wanting to move. Once you regained some motivation, you decided it was a good time to call Hiro back. You sat up against the wall and dialed his number, listening until he picked up.

"Hey!"

"Hey Hiro! Sorry I missed your call yesterday. I was out like a light shortly after I ate dinner last night."

"No worries! All those bruises must be getting to your head," he chuckled.

You paused before answering, "you best watch yourself mister!"

"Or what?" you knew he was smirking.

"You will be in a world of hurt!" you attempted to say seriously.

"Surrreee. I'll be waiting for that day..."

You giggled, "I'm gonna punch you when I get home, Hamada."

"Fine, fine. Don't expect me to cry though!"

You smiled rolled your eyes, "you butt, what've you been up to?"

"Oh you know, just hangin' with the bro before we both get caught up in school next week. We are currently building a new computer, I needed an upgrade."

"Oh that sounds fun! But complicated." you stated.

"Yeah, it's not so bad since Tadashi's done this at least ten times for other people and I already have extensive knowledge with technology."

"Makes sense, are you guys almost done?"

"Pretty close, we just have to insert the processor and sleeve the cables. Then we have to install the software, but that part is pretty easy."

"Cool! Well I'll let you go so you can bond with your bro for awhile before I get back."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later!"

"Have fun building genius! See ya!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" you smiled and ended the call.

You placed your phone next to you on your bed and went out to go enjoy the rest of the day with your parents. The next day soon came and it was already time for you to be on your way home. The ride home seemed to fly by even though you eagerly anticpated getting back to San Fransokyo. You brought your stuff in your house and dragged it upstairs to your room, glad to be back in familiar environment.

You went back downstairs to enjoy the fast food dinner your family had picked up on the way home. The rest of the night was filled with a couple of movies and joyful chatting with your parents about the ski trip. After the lighthearted discussion, you headed up to bed and layed down with a smile. Tomorrow was New Years Eve.

**Hello friends!**

**I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the last... For this book! Still thinking about that sequel. I let you know my decision by the end of the next chapter.**

**Sorry if the ski experience wasn't exactly accurate. Even though I'm a Colorado native, I unfortunately have never been skiing in my life... **

**I also really enjoyed the idea of Hiro and Tadashi building a computer. I actually helped my brother build a computer for my dad over winter break and thats where I got that inspiration. He's studying mechanical engineering so I get to learn some cool shiz.**

**Special thanks to Jordan the Huntress, PinkiePie, Awesomegoldie17, Sophia the daughter of nyx, and especially ShippingLikeAPackage(your the bomb).**

**And I really want to thank all of you who have read this far! It really means so much to me!**

**Please let me know if you'd want a sequel and what you would like to see in that sequel.**

**Don't forget to vote, comment, and FEEDBACK ON SEQUEL. :)**

**P.S. ****So unfortunately fanfiction has notified me that I have to take down my story, so it wont be here much longer. But! If you enjoy it and want to keep reading/possibly see a sequel, you can find it on Wattpad here /story/27610992-happy-holidays-hiro-hamada-x-reader**


	16. Chapter 16

The smile you fell asleep with still remained as the morning sun poked through the shades in your room. A sudden wave of excitement flowed through your veins, causing you to abruptly sit up in bed. It creaked in protest as you hopped off and flew to the closet to pick out an outfit. Laying the selection down on your bed, you realized the time on the clock only read 8:38AM. Of course Hiro would have already woken up at dawn, or he would still be sleeping soundly and would continue to do so for hours. Sighing, you stepped into the bathroom and began your morning routine. After an hour of preparing, you paced the bedroom back and forth pondering what to do with your spare time. There was never a still moment, you couldn't think without adjoing your attention to some kind of movement.

By the time it was 9:45, you had come to the brilliant conclusion to go to the Lucky Cat Cafe whether Hiro was awake or not. You devised a plan of revenge in case he was still asleep, noting that he slept like a rock just as the rest of his family. The corners of your mouth tugged into a mischievous smile at the mental image of the results of your plot.

Upon entering the Lucky Cat Cafe, you were greeted warmly by Aunt Cass.

"Goodmorning (Y/N)! Would you like any breakfast or a cup of coffee? Its on the house!" she shook your shoulders enthusiastically.

You chuckled, "I'm alright for right now, thank you though! Is Hiro alive and moving yet?"

"I don't believe so... Feel free to wake him up!" she quickly averted her attention to a guest entering the cafe as the conversation came to an end.

You laughed and made your way through the archway leading to the Hamada living space. You sauntered into the kitchen and, cliche as it was, filled a glass to the brim with ice cold water. Smirking, you carefully tiptoed up the flight of stairs, cautious not to spill the ammo.

Once you reached Hiro's room, you paused and listened for signs of sleep. The sound of faint snoring drifted through the cracked door, signaling your opportunity to attack. You walked in slowly and crept up to his bed, noticing his messy black hair pointing in every possible direction. His mouth was open slightly and drooped off to the side as he peacefully breathed in and out rhythmically.

You smiled and soon caught yourself, remembering the reason why you were standing next to his bed with a full glass of water. Your smile turned into a smirk as you began to tilt the glass over Hiro's head. You quickly dumped it and ran away to avoid Hiro's reaction. He jumped up with a yelp and fell straight out of his bed with a *thump*.

His hair shook back and forth like a wet dog trying to remove the cold as he pushed himself off the floor. Once the cold rush finally overcame him, he turned towards you with squinted eyes and a scowl. You stood by, laughing at the scene unraveling before you.

"Its great to see you too," he stated.

"Told you I'd get back at you, Hamada!"

He chuckled, rolling his eyes, "This war isn't over!" He yelled as he threw a pillow at your face.

You retaliated and threw the pillow back at him, "but first, i need to eat some breakfast!"

As if on que, Hiro's stomach rumbled. "Alright, to be continued!" he shouted as he jumped off his bed, thrusting his index finger in the air and dashing out of the room.

Giggling, you followed in his footsteps down to the cafe where it appeared that Aunt Cass had already set the familiar back table with a plate of danishes and donuts. Hiro's eyes glimmered as he ran up to the table and swiftly seized both a donut and a danish at the same time. You watched as he somehow successfully shoved both of the pastries in his mouth at once.

He paused, noticing your staring, "what...?"

You waved him off with a laugh as you grabbed a delectable yourself. Once the pile of sugar had been devoured, you licked the remains off your fingers and sat back in the chair with a sigh.

Cass walked smiling, "glad to see you kids enjoyed your breakfast. Its going to be a great day!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass!" Hiro yelled as she went back to her duties. "She's so energetic, but I love her." he stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah no kidding," you grinned as you stood up out of the booth. You picked up the cleared off plate and started walking back to the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't! Guests don't have to clean up their dishes," he stated as he stealthily swiped the plate out of your hands.

"Pff! I can clean up after myself!" you followed him into the kitchen.

"Buuuut that isn't your job! Even though it seems like you practially live here now," he laughed.

You rolled your eyes and grinned.

"I should probably get dressed so we can begin one of our daily adventures. Be down in five!" he ran through the cafe to his living space and up the stairs.

You shook your head and took a seat at the bottom of the steps, leaning against the wall and staring up at the ceiling. Seven minutes had passed as Hiro bounded down the stairs.

"Your late genius!" you removed yourself from the uncomfortable carpet.

"Only by a minute!"

"Two actually!" you smirked.

He smiled and ruffled your hair, "Ok, Ms. Technicality."

A hint of pink crept onto your face, "what's the plan for today?"

He looked up thoughtfully, "hmm... Well I told Aunt Cass we'd go grocery shopping for our New Year's Eve celebration tonight." He glanced at the clock on his phone, "its already 12:30, so we should probably get a move on before what we need is gone!"

You nodded and followed him in the direction of the garage.

He held the door open, "after you, my lady."

"Why think you kind sir," you cautitiously stepped into the garage. "Hiro I can't see anything, it's pitch bla-Ahh!" you tripped and screamed, closing your eyes as you waited for impact. Instead, you felt a tight grip on your arm.

The light flicked on, illuminating Hiro's concerned face, "are you okay?" he asked.

You let out a large breath, "yeah, thank you for catching me." You regained your footing and looked down to find the culprit, not surprised to see a pile of tools on the ground. "Convenient spot for those."

"Yeah... Sorry about that..." he grinned sheepishly and began to walk to Cass' car. You sat down in the passenger's seat as Hiro spoke again, "that was leftover from Tadashi and I building that computer I was telling you about."

"Ohhh, you gotta show me that when we get back!"

"For sure!" Hiro put the key in the ignition and started up the car.

The short ride to the grocery store was filled with loud music and laughter. Hiro groaned upon reaching the parking lot, cars crowded every aisle. The last minute-ers swarmed about. He decided it wasn't worth the time or frustration to try to find a parking space and turned the car around. A couple blocks later, Hiro parked on the side of the street.

As you exited the vehicle, Hiro locked the doors and walked around the car to the sidewalk where you were waiting. You started walking towards the super market and making small talk. After one block, Hiro noticed you shivering slightly with your hands stuffed under your elbows.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Oh, i mean, I'm good," you shyly smiled.

"Your shivering! Here." he took off his warm blue hoodie and placed it around your shoulders.

Your face quickly flushed as you gripped the sides of the hoodie and wrapped it tighter around your body. "Thank you Hiro."

He grinned and gave you a nod. You finally approached the grocery store a couple minutes later.

"(Y/N), will you grab a shopping cart? Ill pull out the list."

"No problem!" you strolled over to one of the last few shopping carts lingering in its corral and grabbed it.

Hiro handed you the list, "hold this and get into the cart."

"Wait, what?"

"Go on! Hop in!" he looked at you with his signiture smile.

You carefully climbed into the cart, a worried look on your face.

"Calm down! I promise I won't kill us, plus now you have a second jacket for padding in case we run into something."

"Great Hiro, that gave me a lot more confidence!" you exaggerated.

Although hundreds of people roamed the store, somehow Hiro managed to weave through the crowds with intense speed. You gripped the sides of the cart as he drifted around each corner and hurried down the aisles, grabbing hot wings, several bags of chips, some queso, and a few other snacks. He finally picked one of the busy checkout lanes and stood in line.

As you got out of the cart, you noticed Hiro looking off in the distance back to the grocery aisles. Before you could say anything, a determined look came about his face and he bolted back into the supermarket. You quizzically stood still and waited for him to hopefully come back quickly.

He returned with two boxes of Mountain Dew in his hands, "I knew I was forgetting something. Can't have a party without the Dew."

You grinned and burst out laughing, "your such a goofball."

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the cashier, "Hello! How are you doing today?"

You both proceeded to go through the checkout and cart the groceries out to the car. Hiro drove back to the Lucky Cat Cafe and you helped him unload the large quantity of snacks into the house and onto the kitchen counter.

Just then, Cass walked in the room, "Oh thank you guys so much! You got everything we needed for tonight!" she exclaimed.

"No problem Aunt Cass! Do you need any help putting things together?"

"Only if you want to! Tadashi should be home any minute from the lab, he told me he'd help out!"

Hiro gave her a thumbs up, "might as well be involved!"

You picked up a bag of chips and filled a bowl to the brim with the unhealthy snack as Hiro started on a vegetable tray. Tadashi soon walked in as promised and helped prepare the rest of the grub.

Once everything was set up and ready to go, Hiro gave you a high five, "Now we can go hangout for awhile before the New Year's ceremony at 10!"

You fist pumped, "sweet! Until then... the battle continues!"

"But the question is... what is the challenge?"

"Uhhh... Good question."

You both pondered for a second before Hiro jumped excitedly, "Oh! Scary movie marathon. Whoever can last the longest without screaming wins!"

"Noooo, unfair! I jump scare so easily!"

"I didn't say jump scare, I said scream," he smirked.

Feelings of unease seeped through your body at the thought of watching a scary movie, but you accepted the challenge, "fine, but you can count on me losing this round."

"Nonsense! We both have an equal chance here."

He plopped down on the sofa next to you, grabbing the remote and flipping to On Demand to find a horror movie. He eventually settled on Sinister.

"You ready?"he asked.

You shrugged and nervously smiled, lifting your knees up to your chin.

He clicked the play button and sank back into the couch. The movie started rolling, causing you to pull your knees deeper into your chest. Hiro placed a hand on your back and gave you a reassuring smile. It wasn't long before you were already jumping at the crude images before you. Hiro jumped, but it didn't seem to phase him as much. When the movie was halfway through, you couldn't hold in your terror anymore and let out a yelp.

Hiro smiled at his victory and turned to see you shaking and somehow curling yourself into a smaller ball. "Hey," he said softly, "its alright, its not real." He laid his hand on your back and moved his arm in a small circular motion to calm you down.

In response, you scooted closer to Hiro and burrowed your face into his shoulder so you couldn't see the TV screen. He looked down at you and ruffled your hair before turning back to the screen to watch the rest of the movie. You moved just enough to have some vision of the screen before you. Once the movie ended, you didn't bother moving, you felt safe being close to Hiro. He then changed the channel to a lighthearted movie and did his best to calm you down before the New Year's Eve ceremony.

"That went well," he smiled.

"If by well you mean me being terrified the entire time, then yes, that went extremely well," you stated.

"Aw come on, you know you enjoyed that," he playfully elbowed you in the side.

"No, never aga-," you attempted to say in all seriousness, but was interrupted by fingers tickleing your sides. "H-Hey! St-Stop that!" you exclaimed through fits of giggles. You attempted to flail your arms and legs, but to no avail. Somehow Hiro was able to continue his scheme without being hit in the face by flying appendages.

He chuckled at your attempt to stop him and eventually let up. You took a deep breath but you didnt remove your hands from your burning sides. You regained your composure and smacked his arm, "sometimes i wonder why on earth i hang out with you."

"You know you love me," he teased wiggling his eyebrows.

You rolled your eyes and moved off the couch, not giving him a response. Turning around, you extended a hand to pull him up, "come on, its almost time for the party to start!"

You ventured into the kitchen to begin the movement of snacks to the family room, setting them up on the coffee table.

Hiro placed a couple food filled bowls on the table, "so after the ball drops at 12, Tadashi and I stocked up on fireworks that we can set off!"

He led you back to the kitchen to grab a Mountain Dew, "that sounds awesome, im so excited!" You fist pumped enthusiastically, accidentally knocking the soda out of Hiro's hands.

He laughed, "you're lucky that wasn't open!"

"But I'm the guest, so I wouldn't have had to clean it up," you smirked.

He playfully glared at you as Cass walked in, Tadashi following behind her, "are you guys ready to party?!" Cass threw her fists in the air which caused the three of you to laugh and woop in excitement.

Everyone filed intto the family room and plopped on the couch as Cass turned on the New Year's Eve ceremony. The four of you dug into the tasty treats and chattered lightheartedly as you lounged about.

"So Hiro," Tadashi spoke, "did you get everything ready for the fireworks tonight?"

"Uhh... I think so, I found all the supplies we need, it should be on the top shelf in the garage."

"Great," he quickly winked at Hiro, but you somehow didn't notice.

A couple more hours passed and it was finally time for the final countdown until 2015 hit. Each of you leaned closer to the TV as the clock ticked.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!" All of you shouted in unison jumping off the couch, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Since there was no sparkling cider in the house, you all toasted with cans of Mountain Dew and happily danced around.

"Fireworks time!" Tadashi exclaimed as he ran out to the garage.

"Yes!" Hiro jumped and soon followed.

You and Cass laughed and joined them in the cluttered space. Hiro scooped up armfuls of fireworks as Tadashi pulled out some kind of pyromaniac rocket launcher they had invented. The four of you went out to the street and the boys set up their crazy contraption.

"This is safe right?" you questioned.

Tadashi gave you a thumbs up and continued assembling. "Alright everybody, you may want to step back!" he instructed as he placed two of the fireworks into their holders and pulled goggles over his eyes.

Hiro joined you on the sidewalk and placed an arm around your shoulder. You blushed but didn't move away. The first firecracker popped and you flinched from the loud noise. Hiro pulled you closer as you continued to watch the show in awe. Remaining sparks sprinkled down as the finale exploded in the night sky.

As it ended, Hiro removed his arm, leaving a trail of heat across your shoulders. He instead gently grabbed one of your hands and turned to face you. Your face glowed a dark red that was illuminated by the bright lights of San Fransokyo. He smiled sheepishly and moved his hands to your waste. Naturally, you delicately place your hands around his neck.

Your heart rate increased as he slowly leaned closer and rested his forehead on yours. He gazed into your eyes, grinning largely. The gold flecks in his brown eyes became noticeable the more you examined them. No words were exchanged as you both stood in silence, enjoying each other's presence. After a few minutes passed, Hiro shut his eyes and closed the gap between you, tenderly kissing you on the lips. You squeezed your eyes shut and kissed back.

A brief moment passed and he pulled away, "happy New Year, (Y/N)."

You smiled, "and to you, genius."

You and Hiro looked up as Tadashi set off another firework grinning ear to ear. Cass watched from the garage and did a little dance as she wooped, causing you and Hiro to laugh.

"It's going to be a good one," you declared.

**THE END.**

**WOW! I just wrote a junior novel. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter of this book! AND THERE IS YOUR KISSING SCENE! :D **

**Im so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I meant to on Sunday, but I ran out of time and same with yesterday. This chapter is triple the length of all the others... I hope it was everything you hoped for!**

**Im kind of leaning more towards a no for the sequel... Just because I honestly don't have a great idea for one and I really dont want to drag it out too much and ruin what I've already written... But just in case... Dont archive this story yet, Ill post an update soon on my decision. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! It means so much to me that you've read through this entire thing! :D You guys are the best!**

**5000 reads and 200 votes, I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Please vote, comment, and leave feedback about a sequel or just the story in general!**

**~foreverbeautiful78**

**P.S. Fanfiction still hasn't taken down this story... I'm just gonna leave it up and if it gets taken down then... Oh well... But its available on Wattpad! And also Quotev, just search my username or follow the link in the story summary.**


	17. Sequel Info

**Hey guys!**

**I want to thank you all again for reading this story, its much appreciated!**

**Anyways...**

**I've decided against the sequel, as much as I'm in love with this story. I don't want to lose inspiration and end up ruining it.**

**I may write a completely seperate fanfic about Hiro/BH6, but it won't be related to this one... **

**If your interested, I posted a random hiroxreader one shot on my Wattpad/Quotev if you want to go look at it! I may possibly take requests if you guys have any. Just search my username **

**Sorry for those of you who were expecting a sequel :(**

**I love you all!**

**~foreverbeautiful78**


End file.
